Demons in the Darkness
by Irate Prophet
Summary: Complete and Fixed: AU the Exterminator Kagome Higurashi is called for a secret extermination job at Hogwarts, by Dumbledore but what she thought was going to be a simple job turned into a larger problem. what is this problem read to find out. CH 10
1. Chapter I

Harry Potter/InuYasha, this book was inspired by Deceiving Appearance by Firebird Phoenix. I'm **NOT** a big fan of Harry Potter and know vary little. You all know the pairing for InuYasha if you read Firebird Phoenix's book Deceiving Appearance in InuYasha, as for potter, working on it. Note Kagome keeps her original last name and is 23. P.S I'm bring back Lupen I like him the most as a teacher and it's 4th year. I don't normally read Harry potter fan fiction or write it but this idea kept screaming at me I just couldn't resist.

**Big time news: **I've decided to remake this story I don't like the way it's going in the long run. it still keeps the general plot just a few things are changed around.

(These are the only Japanese words I'm going to be using if i use new one I will pose the English names before like here. for sentences in Japanese I'm just going to write it in English.)

Hanten- half angel

Hanyou-half demon

Shinsei Na Shikon Miko- Sacred Four Souls Priestess

Koori- ice

Neko- cat

Ookami- wolf

Mizu- water

Kaze- wind

Kiji- fire

Tsuchi- earth

Chiisana Hana- Tiny Blossom

Katana No Seigi- Sword of Righteousness

**I own jack**.

**Demons in the Darkness by Irate Prophet**

**Chapter I**

The world as we know it, is only a sugar coating for there is another world hidden under the coating, the real world is full of magic and mystery, creatures of legend live here like the unicorn, dragon, demons, and angels. Every witch and wizard in this world knows of the unicorn and dragon but only few know of the demons that roams this world as well. The lesser demons inhabit the eastern world like China, Japan, and Tibet, although the more powerful demons those that can take human form travel to the west such as Britain, Rome, and Greece. And the wizard's there don't even know of there inhabitance.

Kagome Higurashi is a hanten, half human half angel her father was a Japanese human whom died when she was a baby, she lived with her mother a British Koori Niko angel and younger half sister until she was nine. When suddenly and unexpectedly Kagome was left with the muggle Higurashi family and her sister with a muggle family in Britain the only explanation was that it was too dangerous to live with her mother. Kagome doesn't know where her mother is or if she's even alive, she only knows that her younger sister is attending Hogwarts in Britain.

Kagome was in the feudal era visiting her friends with her angel powers Kagome could travel threw time with out the help of the sacred jewel shards she could even bring up to four people back with her. Her friends; Sango the demon slayer with her pet Kirara, Miroku the Monk at first Sango didn't like Miroku very much but grew to love him very dearly, Shippo the orphaned Fox demon he thought of Kagome like his mother, he even called her mom from time to time and in turn Kagome thought of Shippo as her son. And Kaede the kindly old Priestess who thought Kagome everything she knows to be a priestess, Koga the wolf demon who clams to be in love with her, then InuYasha the dog Hanyou, just don't call him that, he was the first person Kagome met in the feudal era, all though they butt horns nearly everyday, Kagome and InuYasha are deeply in love, even though InuYasha will never fully get over Kikyou he moved on and finely realized he loved Kagome more then Kikyou.

Kagome first came here three years ago, she had just graduated from Shinsei Na Shikon Miko the best School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Japan when she was 17, soon after she was pulled into the well and her world was turned upside down, that's when the Shikon Jewel was ripped from her body and shattered. For her whole life in the modern era she hid her Angel half, Angels and demons weren't believed in, in any world, muggle or witch, few witches and wizards knew about demons and angels in her time, but in the feudal era Kagome excepted her angel half and started looking like it. Snow white hair, ice blue eyes almost cat like, inch long retractable claws, inch long fangs, transparent wing that grew out of her back, and a long slender white lions tail, Kagome usually kept her tail and wings hidden, they just got in the way she would bring them out if she needed them. For three years Kagome and her friends searched for the Shikon Jewel Shards and to defeat Naraku, after a long a gruesome battle Naraku was disintegrated by Kagome's scared arrow and InuYasha's Backlash wave

"Here InuYasha," said Kagome giving him the jewel, he wanted to be a full demon his whole life Kagome wanted to know if he still felt that way with everything that had happened with his demon blood.

"Make your wish InuYasha." InuYasha looked at the jewel the chance to be full demon was with in his grasp but all he could think about was Kagome, looking Kagome in the eye

"I wish Kagome and I could be together forever." A pink light erupted from the jewel, the jewel rose above Kagome and InuYasha's heads it burst into multicolored dust and fell on Kagome and InuYasha above them the soul of Midoriko the creator of the jewel flouted above them.

"Thank you Kagome and InuYasha your wish purified the jewel and allowed me to pass on, only a wish with good intentions would purify the jewel and yours was, thank you. But alas as long as there is a guardian of the Sacred Shikon jewel, the scared jewel will so exist." The sprit explained

"But you said we purified it?" asked Kagome confused and frustrated she was lead to believe that if she was to purify the jewel it would not exist anymore.

"The sacred jewel wasn't crated by the souls of the demon or me; it was crated by the battle of good over evil. The jewel can be used for great good if in the hands of its guardian or great evil if used in the hands of any other, as long as good and evil exist so will the Scared Shikon Jewel and its guardian." The Spirit looked upon Kagome with sympathetic eyes

"Who is the Jewel's guardian?" asked Kagome praying the answer forming in her mind was wrong.

"One soul, a soul of ultimate spiritual power, in one life it was the Priestess Kikyou, then in the next it was you Lady Kagome." Kagome's heart sank as the spirit laid out her destiny, "But do not fret Lady Kagome, for you will not walk this path alone, the wish this Hanyou made,made sure of that. For no matter, how many times you are reincarnated InuYasha shall be reincarnated along with you. Congratulations Hanyou InuYasha and Hanten Kagome your wish was granted you shall remain together forever." The Spirit faded away into her after life, not long after Kagome and InuYasha went back to her time to tell her family about InuYasha's decision but when they arrived, a policeman was waiting outside, Kagome pushed InuYasha back into the well room and shut the door the officer approached Kagome.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" asked the young male officer

"Yes." Kagome answered nervously

"We have been looking for you." He said

"You have, why?" the officer sighed deeply

"I'm sorry Miss Higurashi, but your family was killed." Kagome wanted to collapse there but she forced herself to stand

"H…How?" Kagome stuttered

"Some psycho broke in and tore everyone to pieces." The officer grabbed her arm trying to pull her along

"Come on I have to take you too the station, we can arrange a place for you to stay form there." Kagome refused to move

"I understand your upset but you have to come with me." The officer pulled harder but she wouldn't budge, suddenly InuYasha burst threw the well house doors

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" InuYasha swung at the officer with his claw made the cop lose his balance and fall back InuYasha picked up Kagome and jumped into the bushes around the property

"This is officer Takeuchi, I'm at the Higurashi Shrine we have a hostage situation need back up." Called the officer over his radio

"What's a hostage?" asked InuYasha, Kagome sat in silence her hair covered her eyes she was crying, InuYasha hugged Kagome he didn't know how to comfort her, he couldn't say don't cry it'll be all right.

"Kagome I promise you, I'll get the demon that did this to you." Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes

"No, we'll get it." Kagome's eyes burned with a fire that was indescribable now in her true form InuYasha and Kagome jumped out of the bushes, passed the cop and down the well. InuYasha informed everyone what happened while Kagome sat up at the temple where Kikyou's ashes once lay.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up at Sango who stood above her, "I want you to take Kirara with you, she has been a great help for me in the exterminator life and she will be a great help for you." Said Sango, Kirara jumped on Kagome's lap

"I know you can take only a small amount of people back with you threw the well and I want Kirara to be the last of your group." Sango knelt down next to Kagome

"You're not leaving Shippo behind are you?" Kagome hugged Sango she didn't know what to say to Sango to thank her. For several weeks Kagome stayed in the feudal era she just couldn't bring her self to go back to soon, after a long good-bye Kagome, InuYasha, Kirara, and Shippo headed to the modern era to find the demon that killed her family, but luckily InuYasha cot a scent of it before they had to leave the first time, Kagome was in too much shock to notice.

Three years later:

For three years Kagome and InuYasha have been a Demon Exterminating team with the help of Kagome's old head master from Shinsei Na Shikon Miko, Kagome and InuYasha have become the worlds best Exterminator's, A week before Kagome and InuYasha would start their job again Kagome received a Hawk from the Shinsei Na Shikon Miko Headmaster, the Japanese use Hawk's for their mail while the British use owl's. Headmaster Hiroshi Tanahashi, is a vary old man at least over a hundred, he wasn't vary tall only about 5'4 but his tall hat made him look taller, he wore royal blue robes that reflected his awesome power. The sun shinned upon Kagome's snow-white hair; her ice blue eyes sparkled over looking the letter, she tucked some her hair behind her slender pointed ear before opening her letter with her one-inch retractable claws on her fingertips.

Dear Kagome,

I wish to inform you that Demons have been sited around Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Headmaster Dumbledore fears for the students attending the school and requests your help in dealing with the demons. If you choose to take this assignment, only Headmaster Dumbledore and I will know of your true intent at that school. Please send your answer with in next two days so I may make arrangements.

Sincerely,

Hiroshi Takahashi

Kagome had already made up her mind; she was going, this would give her the chance to look up her sister. Perhaps if she found her sister she would settle down there, she was after all thinking of retiring, six years killing demons can where down ones soul very quickly. The last time Kagome saw her sister she was only two years old, she would be a forth year in Hogwarts now; Kagome had to talk with InuYasha first.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called, high in the God Tree, InuYasha's ear twitched when he heard his name.

"InuYasha, I got a letter form Takahashi there is a job for us in England if we want it." Said Kagome, InuYasha jumped down

"Why do we want a job in this England? What do we get out of it?" asked InuYasha in his normal arrogant tone

"If you don't want to go I'll go myself." Kagome's tone was harsh not like her at all, something was bugging her. While Kagome was in their room writing her response InuYasha jumped down from the tree and perched himself on the windowsill.

"What's bugging you?" InuYasha asked rudely

"Nothing, I'm perfect." InuYasha knew from the tone in her voice she was far from perfect

"Fine I'll go; if I let you go alone you'll most likely get killed anyway." InuYasha looked away and blushed, Kagome smiled at him

"Thank you InuYasha." InuYasha looked at her curious; Kagome grabbed a quill and paper to write her answer. Headmaster Takahashi was their manger of sort, if anyone needed a Demon Exterminator they contacted him whom sent a hawk to Kagome asking if she and InuYasha wanted to take the assignment, over the years working with him, Kagome felt like he was the father she never had. He always looked out for her and paid for all their expenses while on assignment, each assignment never took very long a couple of weeks at most.

Dear Hiroshi,

We accept the assignment, and I wish to spend sometime in Hogwarts, for as you know my half sister goes to school there and I wish too look her up, and please look after, Shippo for me while we're gone.

Sincerely,

Kagome

Kagome gave her letter to Kano, Takahashi's pet hawk, and the next day Kano came back telling Kagome to come to the school. Two days later Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo stood outside an ancient Japanese castle; it stood in a valley, twenty miles out of the small wizardry village, Chiisana Hana in Northern Japan. The schools courtyard garden was amazing Chinese and cherry blossom trees were elegantly scattered around the courtyard with a one thousand year old Ginkgo biloba tree standing proudly in the center and engraved in the floor tiles were symbols of good luck and long life.

"Kagome, InuYasha, and young Shippo, I'm glad you came so soon." Said headmaster Takahashi coming up from the outside grounds, "Come, walk with me, Shippo why don't you go play." He said extending his arm for them to follow him, He, Kagome, and InuYasha walked along a stone path in the outside grounds, there were scattered bunches of trees around the outside grounds consisting of thirty or so trees, there was a Japanese rainforest twenty acres from the school.

"Kagome, I've spoken with Headmaster Dumbledore and we think it would be best if you go as a student, a forth year to be precise. Dumbledore and I have set up a student exchange program where a forth year Hogwarts student will come here for a semester and you will take his or her place." Said Takahashi with a sparkle in his eyes, Kagome knew he was up to something but didn't have the time to worry about it she had to go home and pack. She was thankful she could change her form at will, all she would have to do is change to a fourteen-year-old it would draw to mush attention having a twenty-three year old attending school.

"I'm not posing as some human." Spat InuYasha in his ever rude tone

"I figured as much, there are large forests around the school were the demons live you, can stay there."

"Feh."

"Good luck you two." Takahashi waved good bye to the Trio as they headed back to the Shrine

"You're going away again, aren't you Mom?" asked Shippo sitting on the edge of her bed. His reddish brown hair tied in a ponytail, his green eyes holding back tears, wearing his usual dark blue pants with light green shirt and tan vest, and his puffy tan tail at the back, he had paws for feet and hands.

"I'm sorry Shippo, I must do this, wizards can't defend themselves against powerful demons, and I want so desperately to find my sister. Can you forgive me for this?" Kagome pleaded with Shippo, she knew this was selfish but she wouldn't have any other chance to find her sister, Shippo hugged Kagome.

"I understand Mom, just please be careful." Said Shippo barring his face in his mother's shoulder; he understood how much it meant to her to find her sister.

"I promise you Shippo, after this mission I will retire, and we could travel to where ever you want." Said Kagome crying lightly, no matter how many times Kagome had to leave on assignment it hurt just as much every time.

Two days later Kagome and InuYasha was on a train bound for Britain, first class of course, Takahashi always made sure Kagome was well taken care of. Shippo was only two years old and Kagome hated to leave him for any amount of time, A demon matures faster then a human, he may look the age and size of a two year old but was matured like that of afive year old human child. He was the main reason for Kagome consideration of retiring, she grew up with out her real mother and father she didn't't want the same for her son, Shippo had already lost his father she wouldn't allow him to lose a mother also.

End chapter: Review please.


	2. Chapter II

**Demons in the Darkness **

**Chapter II**

Kagome and InuYasha arrived in Britain with out much fuss both of them hated traveling by human ways Kagome preferred to fly with the transparent wings that grow out of her back or by riding upon Kirara and InuYasha would have run all the way, if he knew the way. But Kagome would have too get use too these ways she would be posing as a human witch for a full school year, she's exchanging with a Gryffindor student.

'It must be a house or something, like back in Shinsei Na Shikon Miko, but the houses there are named for the elements Mizu, Kaze, Kiji, Tsuchi. I use to belong to Kaze house, got into lots of trouble, it's not easy living as hanten, and with the Shikon Jewel, trouble is bound to follow you.' thought Kagome as she walked up to the Leaky Cauldron with Kirara on her shoulder InuYasha was sitting in his usual way on the roof of the Cauldron. Dressed in a long wine red hooded coat with black pants and shirt underneath, her now black hair blowing in the wind partly tucked behind her rounded human ears and her brown eyes hidden under sunglasses. Kagome quietly entered the Cauldron pondering the false name Takahashi registered her under, Kyoko Takahashi.

"Ah! Miss Takahashi, right on time." Announced the innkeeper letting everyone in the Cauldron know that the daughter of the great Hiroshi Takahashi was staying in his inn. Kagome almost died of embarrassment right where she stood from the stares and whispers coming from the people she nearly cursed her hanten hearing.

"That is the daughter of Hiroshi Takahashi, the very same man who killed Lord Bishamon sixty years ago." Whispered an elderly lady to her friend.

"Yes, and they say he is so powerful You-Know-Who wouldn't't fight him." said the second lady. Kagome was started to get nervous with all the stares and whispers and thought she should have used the name Kagome Higurashi but then she would have to worry about people thinking she's the Japanese Demon Exterminator not some famous mans daughter.

'What is it with these people? Surely they must have famous people of there own they can bother?' thought Kagome angrily that the innkeeper announced her name like she's royalty or something.

"This way please?" Spoke the innkeeper finely, Kagome was shown to her room at the very end of the hall she thanked the innkeeper and leaned on the door the second she shut it.

"Thanks Takahashi, attention I don't need." Kagome looked around her room her truck, books, and broom were sitting neatly in the corner by the window. She sneered at the broom, dreadful things they were hard and painful to ride on for long periods of time, now wings or demon cat that was the way to travel comfy, and enjoyable. Kagome opened the window for InuYasha to jump in when he pleased but he was enjoying himself with all the new sights and scents of London. Kagome opened her truck hidden behind her cloths were her katana the Katana No Seigi, with a white and gold handle with a solid oak sheath with Katana No Seigi engraved in the blade, and bow and arrows. Kagome being totally beat slipped into her P.J's and slipped into the covers of her bed and went strait to sleep.

Kagome awoke early the next morning, she would have rather stayed in bed but she had too many things to do InuYasha was sitting on the roof asleep she thought she better not wake him. She dressed herself in royal blue cargo paints and a wine red sweeter and went downstairs for breakfast with Kirara on her shoulder as always. It was rather full this morning no one from last night, children mostly and hopefully no one would recognise her last name she sat at a table in the far end of the inn with any luck no one would bother her and begin to ask questions. She didn't have to wait long for the waitress to approach her.

"What can I get for you Miss Takahashi?" asked the waitress

"What ever the special is and a fresh fish for Kirara here." said Kagome.

"Right away Miss." said the waitress hurrying away, in no time Kagome and Kirara were finishing their breakfast when a large bushy harried man approached them.

"Kyoko Takahashi?" the man asked

"Can I help you Mr…." Kagome tailed on

"Call me Hagrid." Said the man siting down.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to help yer with yer things for school." Said Hagrid with a big smile

"Oh wonderful, I had no idea where to go." Said Kagome getting up, "Shall we be off then?" Kagome was eager to get out of there. Hagrid took Kagome to Diagon Ally with InuYasha following on the rooftops, Kagome got her robes and other things she would need thankfully Hagrid had things of his own to get, leaving Kagome enough time to get her special items and InuYasha something to eat.

Kagome and Hagrid returned to the Cauldron it was completely empty only one person sat in the vary end table eating a large portion of beef. He wore a long black cloak; the Asian man appeared to be in his mid forties, greying hair and cold, dead brown eyes, killers' eyes his face was stern and unforgiving with a large scar on the left side. Meldrick the Merciless they call him, a Demon Exterminator like Kagome the only difference is he will kill any demon he comes across and if a human is possessed by a demon, too bad for them, he will kill the person to drive out the demon. Kagome could smell the fresh demon upon him he hadn't even bothered to wash off the spats of blood that splattered his coat. Kagome thanked Hagrid for helping her then went to her room hoping never to see Meldrick again, it didn't take InuYasha long to come into her room. The next day Hagrid took Kagome to the train station to help her find, platform 9¾, Dumbledore gave him strict instructions to get Kagome to the platform and make sure she caught the train.

Kagome sat in a compartment alone with her nose a book and Kirara chasing around a ball on the ground Kagome hadn't seen InuYasha sense they left she left the train station she hoped he didn't get lost, suddenly a image of InuYasha tarring up a forest looking for the train popped into her mind. But right now she was starving Kagome didn't want to wait for someone to come by selling food she wanted it now!

"Hold down the fort Kirara, I'm going to find something to eat." Placing her book on her spot Kagome left her demon cat in a compartment alone on a train full of young human witches and wizards, While Kagome was looking around the train the compartment door flew open and a young eleven-year-old blond blue eyes student popped her head in the door.

"Cute!!!" shrieked the girl, "Hi there cutesy what's your name?" the young girl began to approach Kirara foolishly, and Kirara flattened her ears backing away from the girl hissing

"Now don't be so rude." Said the girl childishly Kirara batted at the girl with her paw hoping to frighten her off. Kirara was going to scratch her girls arm up when Harry, Hermione, and Ron poked here heads in the door to see if the compartment was free.

"Is this your compartment?" asked Ron

"No I was just walking by." The young girl hurried out of the room blushing furiously. Hermione shook her head and sat down next to Kagome's things

"Hermione you can't just sit down like that." Said Ron,

"Oh, I'm sure whoever is in here wont mind." Hermione scuffed at Ron's comment, Hermione picked up Kagome's book and started looking threw it trying to read the Japanese letters.

"Hermione, you can't just look threw someone's book with out asking." Said Harry worried the owner of the book would come back and might be a teacher.

"Oh, you worry too much Harry who ever owns this won't even know I've touched it." Said Hermione, Suddenly Kirara jumped up and scratched Hermione's hand. Forcing her to drop the book

"Ouch," Kirara jumped on the book and hissed at Hermione, "That cat attacked me!" said Hermione never expecting the cat to attack her

"Of course she did, your lucky she didn't take out your eyes going threw my things like that." Said Kagome standing at the doorway with a small sandwich in her hand, Kagome picked up her book and sat down with Kirara jumping on her lap. These new comers smelt rather nice, almost no trace of hatred in them the first boy smelt musty almost and extremely happy not your regular happy but like his life was getting better Kagome couldn't be sure. The next boy smelt like a home cooked meal and a hint of fear in his scent, then the girl. She didn't smell like any of the children on the train Kagome could easily make out the scent of old books and magic but there was something hidden in there, something she couldn't make out.

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked the Musty smelling boy; Kagome looked up from her book.

"If you must." Kagome was angry at the rudeness of the girl going threw her things as if she had a right.

"I'm Hermione Granger; this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Said Hermione

"Kyoko Takahashi." No one announced her name when she spoke it, and she was thankful for it in so many ways.

"You're the new exchange student from Japan aren't you?" asked Hermione

"Yup, all the way from Shinsei Na Shikon Miko." Kagome barely tolerating the girl

"Wow," said Harry trying to act like he knew what is meant.

"It means Sacred Four Souls Priestess." Said Kagome,

"Funny name for a School." Said Ron; Kagome glared at Ron for insulting her School,

"Ron." Harry jabbed Ron in the ribs for his mistake.

"Not if you know the story behind it." spat Kagome

"Why is the School called Sacred Four Souls Priestess?" asked Harry wanting to know.

"A thousand years ago there was a powerful Priestess born from the souls of courage, love, wisdom, and friendship, the world's most powerful priestess they say. She was locked in a battle with powerful demons for seven days and nights. She managed to purify all the demons but one when the demon locked her in it's jaws a jewel came out of her heart sealing hers and the demons soul inside and encasing the seen of there deaths in stone. It is said that if the jewel falls into any hands besides that of its protector its evil powers take hold of the person driving him mad only the hands of a powerful Priestess, its chosen protector can purify it bringing out the goodness." Spoke Kagome, Ron was going to say something but Harry jabbed him again.

"Where is the jewel now?" asked Harry intrigued by the story

"Well, the Shikon jewel was purified by Hanten Priestess and her Hanyou lover 500 years ago." When she mentioned Hanten, Hermione gasped lightly like she knew the name, which puzzled Kagome.

"Do you know the name Hermione?" asked Harry who had noticed her reaction to the name.

"No." Hermione said quickly looking out the window. Harry could tell Hermione knew the name but didn't understand why she lied about it, but quickly dismissed it.

"What dose Hanten meen, is it some sort of special title?" asked Harry, extremely interested by the tail

"No, it's Japanese, it meens half angel. Surely you must know of demons and angels?" questioned Kagome, trying to act like she didn't already know the answer.

"No, demons only live in Japan." Stated Ron, Kagome was almost ready to smack him for his stupidity.

"Lesser demons do, the more powerful ones travel to the east, being the fact they can take human form, one is on this very train and you wouldn't even know it until it started killing people that is, if she did that sort of thing." Kagome said, Ron started to get nervous.

"Surely if a demon was on this train, the teachers could kill it." said Ron nervously, Kagome simply shook her head.

"But there is a demon on this train." Said Kagome enjoying playing with Ron. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began getting nervous

"Only the powers of a Priestess, demon, angel, or weapon blessed by a priestess can kill a demon. Your magic would only slow it down if it were a lesser demon." Kagome spoke with wisdom of many years before her.

"What's the difference between an Angel and a Demon?" asked Hermione who had been rather quiet.

"Your average demon is very violent, they would massacre an entire village at the drop of a hat, and would consider you three a delicious snack, there is the odd demon that just wants to be left alone and never hurt anyone. The Angel is the opposite of the demon it would help a village like cure a sickness or something, but there is your odd angel that would kill you just for looking at it funny." Kagome went back to her book leaving the trio with their thoughts, she didn't know why she told them so much maybe she want to be their friend, several hours would pass before the door would open again and three boys stood there. A blond boy that Kagome was sure dyed his hair with two big dumb looking boys behind him, Kagome continued reading her book ignoring the boys she could tell by there scents she wouldn't like them.

"Hello Potter, they let you three back in huh, honestly the class of Hogwarts is diminishing every year." Said Malfoy trying to act like he was some kind of hot shot.

"Watch it Malfoy." Threatened Harry

"I'm so scarred." Teased Malfoy

"You must be the new exchange student from Japan, do you know you're hanging out with trash." Spat Malfoy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had planed to show Malfoy just how many hexes trash knew, Kagome simply continued to ignore him like he never even entered the room.

"Answer me!" Malfoy yelled slamming his hand in Kagome's open book; with inhuman speed Kagome slammed the book shut trapping Malfoy's hand and began twisting the book counter clockwise.

"It's not vary wise to anger someone who is a third degree black-belt in Karate; it's not good for ones heath." With a quick yank Kagome brought Malfoy to his knees, "Now apologise to these fine people, or I'll break every bone in your hand." Threatened Kagome narrowing her eyes.

"You wouldn't." whimpered Malfoy

"Care to find out? Because I'm very eager to try." Said Kagome calmly with a sinister smile.

"You'd be expelled." Said Malfoy with a slight bit of his confidence regained

"Oh yes, and I would be glad to tell every teacher that you think the class of Hogwarts has diminished by allowing certain students in and your stunt with my book can be considered hostile, then I could argue, I was merely defending myself. So do you wish to go running to the teachers and lose any respect your sorry hide might have, or apologise and try to regain whatever amount of respect you have left? The choice is yours?" Started Kagome light squeezing the book. Malfoy swallowed nervously, Kagome face never wavered she still looked calm and collected like she knew what she was doing.

"I apologise for calling you thrash." Said Malfoy defeated, Kagome smiled.

"Good doggie, now run along with your little friends." Said Kagome in a childish voice, Kagome released Malfoy's hand he jumped up holding his sore wrist and ran out of the compartment. Kagome went back to reading her book like nothing ever happened.

"That was bloody brilliant." Said Ron

"How did you know he would brake?" asked Harry who was very impressed by Kagome and a little frightened.

"Dogs like Malfoy are easily trained, if you just know how." Kagome said without even looking away from her book.

"Would you have done it?" asked Hermione, very calmly like Kagome.

"Break his hand?" Kagome asked, Hermione nodded in agreement, Kagome looked up from her book and smiled a half smile.

"Nope."

"You bluffed?" stated the surprised Harry and Ron

"You'd be surprised on how often bluffing works." Kagome smiled wickedly and went back to her book. Ron and Harry talked amongst each other while Hermione quietly watch Kagome.

'I know her from somewhere, her voice, actions, body movements are so familiar.' Thought Hermione, "What are you reading?" Hermione asked, Kagome looked up turning her book over so Hermione could see.

"Ancient Japanese Legends."

"Surely you don't believe in those fairytales." Stated Hermione, even in the world of magic there were some tails Hermione couldn't believe, Kagome quietly growled at Hermione.

'These humans are so foolish I'll never know how they live so close minded.' Kagome's patients

was wearing thin

"Every legend is based originally on some sort of fact. Take the legend of Merlin for example, in the muggle world he's just a myth, but in our world he was a real person, so how can you know for sure that a myth today wasn't a fact back when it was created." Kagome knew something about myths she was in one for crying out loud. Hermione never thought of it like that she had the feeling she would get along famously with Kagome.

End chapter

Well want do you think like it, love it, or hate it? May I remind you I barely know anything about the potter world so for those die hard know everything potter fans please be nice.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating there dinner, they hadn't seen Kyoko sense they arrived at Hogwarts.

"What do you think happened to Kyoko?" asked Hermione; she wanted to talk more with Kyoko about demons and angels, and something she knew nothing about was a challenge for her.

"Probably, talking to Dumbledore or something." said Ron, "What do you think of her?" Ron asked

"I think she's amazing, I meen did you see what she did to Malfoy?" said the amazed Harry, it gave Harry such a worm feeling when Malfoy was forced to apologise to them.

"You know her father is real famous, he killed Lord Bishamon sixty years ago, and is so powerful Voldemort wouldn't fight him he even chickened out on one when Takahashi challenged him to a duel." Said the ever so proud Hermione on all the knowledge she knew about Kyoko's father.

"Who is Lord Bishamon?" asked Harry, in his years at Hogwarts he had never heard of Lord Bishamon not even whispers or rumours

"Sixty years ago in Japan, there was a very powerful, very evil wizard, he cursed hundreds of wizards and witches all over the world. Finely in a duel against Kyoko's father Lord Bishamon fell. They say his spirit still lives and if anyone was to speak of him in disrespect, his spirit will come back to curse the entire family." Ron swallowed hard and paled

"Where do you learn this stuff?" asked Harry, Hermione raised her head high with a large smile

"You would be surprised what you could learn when you spend your time studying." Ron rolled his eyes and Harry shook his head.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Gryffindor doom room, and there was Kagome sitting in one of the armchairs watching the fire, they wouldn't have known it was Kagome if it wasn't for Kirara playing with her ball on the ground.

"Isn't that Kyoko's cat?" asked Harry pointing at the playing feline.

"Sure is." Said Kagome pocking her head out from behind the chair

"Kyoko how did you get in?" asked Hermione, Kagome got up and started to head to the girl's dormitory.

"Dumbledore let me in." Kagome headed up to the dormitory with Kirara following her, and for the first time Harry really looked at Kirara, he had always assumed her to be a kitten with a fluffy tail.

"Your cat has two tails!" exclaimed Harry, he had never seen a cat with two tails before none of them have, and Kagome stopped and looked back at the trio.

"Of course she dose, Kirara is a demon after all." And Kagome walked off to go to sleep, Ron, Harry and Hermione just starred at the spot she once stood, but soon the shock wore off and the trio went to sleep.

Early the next morning Kagome was up and eating breakfast before most of the students woke up and was heading out the main hall when Harry, Hermione, and Ron were entering.

"Good morning, sleep well?" asked the ever-cheerful Kagome; she had to act like a fourteen year-old-student with out a care in the world. So she would just have to act like herself and hope none of the students caught on.

"How can you be so cheerful this early?" asked the sleepy Ron, robbing the grogginess out of his eyes.

'I met up with InuYasha this morning and watched the sunrise.' Kagome thought but she could tell them that

"It's seven o'clock; don't tell me you three just woke up?" Asked Kagome she couldn't imagine not waking up before six.

"Well I must be going." Kagome happily walked off toward Dumbledore's office, Kagome was happy to be in Hogwarts it reminded her of her school years back in Shinsei Na Shikon Miko. Kagome arrived at Dumbledore's office he had given her the password last night to everything, he assumed she would need them, it would cause to mush suspicion if Professor McGonagall brought her to his office every time he need to see her.

"Welcome Miss Higurashi, Ihope you didn't have any trouble getting in?" questioned Dumbledore.

"No, the password you gave me worked perfectly thank you." smiled Kagome, she immediately liked Dumbledore, even though they only met briefly last night but his aura told her he was a good man that could be trusted. InuYasha was sitting in the windowsill

"So tell me how do you plain to handle the demons?" asked Dumbledore getting strait to business.

"Firstly, how many demons have attacked Hogwarts?" asked Kagome

"Just one, a centipede demon I believe from my observation, it would attack and we would try to fight it off, but end up slowing it down." Said Dumbledore

"How did you stop it before?" Asked InuYasha rudely

"After it destroyed something it would leave."

"Like what?" asked Kagome

"The dormitories mostly, it started attacking two weeks ago."

"Just before school starts interesting. By the size of the forest surrounding this place I'm not surprised, you must have hundreds of demons in there." Said Kagome over looking the forbidden forest

"Have you ever been attacked before?" asked Kagome,

"This is the first."

"Then they must have just moved in, it would be foolish for me to go tracking threw the woods looking for one centipede demon. I might never find it or worse it might attack while I was gone, my best bet is to wait until it comes to the school then attack it before it can. But first I have Defence against the Dark Arts in twenty minuets." Kagome sat in the very back of the class, from the moment she sat down she could smell werewolf threw out the entire classroom and faintly threw out the school.

'So the good Professor is a werewolf, interesting.' Thought Kagome, she hadn't figured out if Lupen could tell she was a hanten, but then if he had been able too he would have known about her sister way before she came along. Lupen walked threw the middle of the students, giving his lecture and slowed when he reached the end and shared a rather odd look with Kagome, he stared at her has if studying her, Kagome smiled at the Professor who smiled back then returned to his speech. After class everyone was out in a hurry except Kagome who slowly took her time.

"Can I help you Professor?" asked Kagome with out even looking up from her books Lupen smiled at Kagome.

"Oh, I forgot my book!" exclaimed Harry rushing back to the classroom; he entered the classroom interrupting the discussion between Kagome and Professor Lupen.

"Saved by the student Professor." Said Kagome gathering the last of her books and leaving for her next class

"Is everything all right Professor?" asked Harry concerned for his friend,

"Nothing for you to worry about Harry, now hurry off to class." Said Lupen crossing his arms in his usual manner, Harry hurried off to class wondering about the conversation Kyoko and Lupen had. For a long time nothing happened Kagome got use to school she did not need to study she was graduated already she spent a lot of her time in the Forbidden Forest with InuYasha. She was wondering if the demons ever attacked the school and if this was some kind of plot by Tanahashi and Dumbledore for her to find her sister or get a vacation. Kagome spent the time she was in class or with InuYasha exploring the castle figuring out anywhere a demon could hide or sneak in, late Friday afternoon the centipede demon unexpectedly attacked. Taking Kagome's advice from the night she first arrived Dumbledore ordered all the students' back to their dormitories; Kagome had smelt the demon coming and hurried to get her sword and arrows.

'Thankfully all the children are rushing back to the dormitory's no one will notice one missing child.' Kagome had changed back to her real form when she reached the main door but forgot her trusty red cloak. A blue orb formed in Kagome's hand after leaving the castle, smashing it into the ground and formed a protective ice dome around the school. Kagome began to carefully search the grounds for the demon, she could smell it scent around the Gryffindor dormitory.

'Where is InuYasha I would figure he would have been chasing the demon the moment it got onto the grounds?" Kagome found the demon banging on the ice with is tail, and it had the upper body of a woman and a tail of a centipede. Kagome released a sacred arrow cutting off the lower left arm of the centipede, she snarled at Kagome.

"So they brought in the murderer Higurashi to deal with us demons, typical of the humans to trust their fates to a murderer." Hissed the demon her tail coiled so she stood ten feet in the air.

"I'm not the one that kills innocent people for the heck of it." spat Kagome the demon chuckled

"You say innocent, I say lunch." The demon lunged at Kagome, who jumped out of the way as fast as lightning and released another arrow just as quickly, this time taking off the demons middle right arm. The demon shrieked, snarling it started slither to the nearest lake with Kagome in hot pursuit, Kagome followed the demon until they reached the lake Kagome threw orb at the demon taking her remaining left arms, shrieking the demon stopped and faced Kagome. Again she lunged at Kagome but this time as Kagome jumped her avoid her, the demons tail wiped around and jabbed Kagome in her right side with two of it's legs and scratching two deep cuts on her left arm, when Kagome came back down she held her side trying to stop the blood from pouring out. The cuts on her arm weren't much better in a mater of minuets Kagome's arm was covered in blood. Laughing evilly the demon said.

"Your not so tuff Higurashi." She lunged again but Kagome didn't move a blue orb formed in her hand she threw it at the demon the moment it hit the demon she was turned into ice and she smashed into pieces. Still holding her side another orb formed in her hand only this one she threw into high into the air above the trees.

Sitting faithfully in a window sill in the main hall was Kirara the ice doom melting not long after Kagome began following the demon, once she saw Kagome's signal she knew what to do. Rushing to the hospital wing Kirara found some bandage, with the bandage safely in her mouth Kirara went to find a way out. She went to the main door first and Dumbledore was just shutting the door, Kirara ran up to Dumbledore who smiled.

"I understand." He opened the door and Kirara ran outside changing to her larger form then taking off into the air to help her mistress. Soon Kirara found Kagome who had collected some herbs to help heal her wounds and had mashed them into a paste with the help from a rock.

"Wonderful Kirara." Thanked Kagome placing the paste on her wounds it stung slightly then wrapping it Kagome thanked God for Kirara always there when she needs her. Mounting Kirara, Kagome looked at the bones of the demon she fought; she disintegrated after Kagome's ice melted. She and Kirara flew back up into the air although the demon that brought her there was now dead Kagome knew deep down that, her assignment was far from finished.

'But what happened to InuYasha why didn't he come, or more importantly where did he go?' thought Kagome she hadn't felt or smelt his scent anywhere near the school.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter IV

NOTE: I am writing this note to clarify on a review I received that I found rather offensive. This book isn't suppose to be taken so seriously, I meen so what if there are a few mistakes it happens, if you want to analyze a book leave mine alone ok. This book, it just a bored person trying to entertain her time. All I want are my readers to sit down read this story and enjoy themselves so if you want a book that will have no mistakes at all don't read this because there a bound to be a few. I do not meen to offend just express how I feel.

**Note2 **FFFFFFOOOOORRRRRGGGGIIIIIIVVVEEEE MMMMEEEEE, for not updating i have no excuse just sorry :(

**Chapter IV**

Kagome lay on Kirara's back saving her strength, then Kagome noticed Hagrid come running from the castle with his crossbow, Kagome had completely forgotten about him and cursed herself for not putting a dome over his house as well as the school.

"Yer up there, on the cat?" Hagrid called, But Kagome ignored him not even daring to look back but most of all she prayed he wouldn't be able recognize Kirara. Kirara flew over the forbidden forest and was gone from Hagrid's sight, Hagrid was vary frustrated himself for letting her get away. That's when he noticed the demon bones and large amount of blood everywhere and mixed in with the blood was frozen blood with blue slivers, hurrying to the school to tell Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, something happened at the lake I think you should see." Rushed Hagrid as he entered the main all where all the teachers were talking about the demon attack and the doom that protect them from it.

"Good Heavens!" exclaimed McGonagall when the teachers came upon the battleground.

"It seems something made short work of the demon that has been attacking the school." Said Snipe

"But what could do that?" Asked Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore wasn't worried about the demon and it's destruction but rather if the Demon Exterminator that killed it was all right.

"Still, I think we should return to the school in case what killed this demon comes back." Said Dumbledore he knew Kagome needed to get back into the castle and she couldn't do that, with them hanging around outside. The Professors agreed and Hagrid returned to his home he didn't want to be there if whatever killed this demons came back.

Kagome and Kirara flew over the forbidden forest; Kagome noticed something lying in a small pond under them.

"What is that Kirara?" Kagome asked Kirara flew down to investigate Kagome gasped in shock.

"It's a InuYasha, Kirara." The InuYasha lay at the edge of the lake with vines rapped around his body.

'Please be alright InuYasha.' thought Kagome

"What do I do Kirara?" Kagome asked her faithful companion, Kagome grabbed hold of two vines she could feel there darkness the vary moment she touched them. Kagome let her purifying energy flow from her soul and into her hands the vines pulsed in her worm pink light and began to shrivel away and die,

'I never expected him to wake up so quickly.' Thought Kagome, as she looked down upon him

"InuYasha are you alright?" Kagome asked worried, "I purified the veins that held you." Kagome smiled at him and hugged him, InuYasha face showed pure shock

"Kagome you're bleeding!" InuYasha jumped up protectively ready to fight off any demon that dare hurt his Kagome

"A demon attacked the school and jabbed me in the side."

"What happened to you InuYasha?" InuYasha helped Kagome up as he tried to remember how he came trapped in the lake.

"I was running threw the forest, following a scent it was the same scent I smelt when he found your family." Kagome's face paled she fought back tears remembering her family, Kagome balled her hands pressing her fingernails into her palm so hard they started to bleed. InuYasha hugged Kagome comforting her

"I remember jumping over this lake then your face looking down on me."

"I have to get back the teachers will be checking on the student's soon." Said Kagome wiping her eyes, Kagome got back on Kirara

"What are you going to do?" asked Kagome

"I'm coming with you, knowing you; you'll probably get attacked again." InuYasha blushed and would not look Kagome in the eye, Kagome smiled she knew this was his way of worrying about her.

"Something tells me Kirara, this is going to be an interesting assignment." Said Kagome as she a Kirara arrived back at the school just as the sun was setting she left InuYasha at the tree line she told him about a passage to get into to the castle if he wanted. Kagome slipped in threw one of the secret passages with InuYasha watching her closely to make sure she got in all right. It was a long way back to her dormitory she did not need to run into a Professor but got an idea from none other then Kirara.

"Kirara, you have given me an idea." Kagome closer her eyes and concentrated, a light tornado of water droplets and snowflakes encircled Kagome, and her body quickly began to morph into a calico cat. Both Kagome and Kirara ran threw the hallways keeping a watchful eye for anyone who might be roaming the halls.

'Maybe I should check in with Dumbledore, and see if the teachers are worried about the demon attack.' Kagome made a quick right and headed off to the main hall. But before Kagome could get there she ran into Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall walking down the hall talking.

"What are we going to do Albus? What if one of the students was hurt?" asked McGonagall

"Clam down Minerva, that demon is dead you saw the battle ground and the bones yourself." said Dumbledore trying to comfort McGonagall

"I know Albus but what about the demon that killed it?" asked McGonagall,

"Let us have some supper so we may think strait." McGonagall nodded she was hungry and would give her a chance to calm down. Dumbledore noticed Kirara and the cat next to her.

"I'll join you in a minuet Minerva there is something I must do first." McGonagall walked on ahead, Kagome come out her hiding spot and changed back into her human form.

"She has a good reason to be worried even though the centipede demon is dead there are many other demons in the forbidden woods that would gladly attack. Kirara, InuYasha, and I are the only defenses this school has against demons, the only way a wizard would be able to kill a demon is if he had a weapon blessed by a priestess." Kagome explained Dumbledore nodded.

"We should get to supper, before we are missed." said Dumbledore

"I'll be there after I drop off my stuff."

"Don't be too long." Kagome smiled and headed off on the way Kagome took off her coat and rapped her sword and bow in it she did not want to explain it to a teacher or student. Supper was bustling with whispers from the students, everyone was talking about the demon and the ice dome but Kagome was interested in Hermione's conversation to her friends.

"_What do you think that thing was?" asked Harry _

"_I've heard that demons have been attacking the school ever sense the summer." Said Hermione_

"_You meen that thing was a demon?" Asked Ron _

"_I believe so, and I think whatever put that dome round the school was a demon exterminator." Said Hermione_

"_What's a demon exterminator?" asked Harry _

"_Well I'm not too sure, information on them is very limited, the only person who would have an idea is Kyoko." Said Hermione looking down at Kagome who had just finished her meal and getting really to leave as Kagome walked out the door Hermione, Harry and Ron got up and chased after her. _

"Kyoko wait up." Called Hermione, Kagome stopped and waited for them to join her

"So what do you think attacked the school?" asked Harry, Kagome raised an eyebrow at Harry like he had asked her a question a four year old would know.

"A demon of course, don't you know what a demon looks like?" asked Kagome

"Well no that was the first one I ever saw." Said Harry sheepishly Kagome looked surprised at him.

"If all demons look like that how come we never knew about them before?" asked Ron, Kagome almost smacked him for his ignorance.

"That was only a centipede demon there are many other kinds like the wolf, dog, cat, fox, toad, snake, and bear just to name a few the list goes on." Ron grew pale

"You meen there are more of those things out there." Whimpered Ron

"Oh yea, there are hundreds in the forbidden forest." Said Kagome in a wicked tone

"So then what made that ice dome that protected the?" asked Hermione

"An exterminator most likely I wouldn't be surprised if one lived in the near by village." Kagome had to throw them off her scent somehow.

"How many are there?" asked Harry

"Well no one really knows except for maybe the exterminators, it's forbidden to publish any personal information on an Exterminator."

"Why?" asked Harry

"Their lives are very dangerous you could imagine how many demons would go to extreme lengths to find where an exterminator lives." Kagome thanked God when they finely reached the dormitory and she could go to sleep and get out of these questions she left them without delay.

"Kyoko knows more about this then she is telling us I'm sure of it." Said Harry, the next day as most of the students were in town InuYasha had followed them he was curious about the wizard ways, he promised Kagome he wouldn't get into any trouble but she sent Kirara along with him just to be sure. Kagome stayed in the school, healing from last night's battle but being cooped up in the school all morning was driving Kagome up the wall so she got her flute and headed down to the lake to relax. She had plucked herself cross legged on one of the large stones on the edge of the water and began to play a song her mother taught her, Affections Touching Across Time. For hours Kagome played the song and different variations she had crated until a rustling in the bushes forced her to stop…

End chapter, yes I know the song is from InuYasha but it's such a good song


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Kagome glared into the bushes as if to burn them down with her gaze, she retracted her claws to attack any enemy that may come out, but instead of an enemy a unicorn came out. Kagome was shocked at its beauty and that she couldn't smell it coming, its horn began to shimmer silver, the unicorn began to speak telepathically to Kagome.

"It is said that only an Angel will know that song, are you an Angel?" asked the unicorn in a noble and mystical voice

"I am a Hanten, half angel." Said Kagome sitting herself in traditional Japanese fashion

"May I ask your name young hanten?" the unicorn asked

"Kagome Higurashi, Demon Exterminator." Kagome bowing her head slightly

"Ah! Your work as noble Lady Higurashi I am Beryx," said the unicorn bowing to Kagome, "I am here to humbly ask you for your help. My mate has been attacked by a demon and has gone into labour but she needs help the help only an Angel can give."

"Take me to her." Beryx moved his body so Kagome could jump on, she did and they ran off into the forest as fast as possible, Kagome's hair blew in the winds rushing by them. Unknown to her she had begun to change to her real form, white melting over her raven hair, ice blue sparked in her brown eyes, her round ears pointed, and a white slim tail began to materialize.

"Tell me Beryx, why didn't you just ask me for help once I told you I was a Hanten?" Kagome asked

"We Unicorns must be careful now days several demons are killing us for our blood, they are posing as Tenshi to gain our trust then they kill us." Said Beryx

"I thought that your blood would turn anyone into a vampire. How could the demon get away with drinking it?" asked Kagome there are more truths in the demon and angel world then in the human world. The humans believe if you are bitten by a vampire you become one which is true, but there is another way, to drink the blood of a unicorn gives you a half life but it's a life of a vampire.

"Demons are already cursed souls, so the curse of the unicorn, dose nothing to them. We're here." Said Beryx, the unicorn's nest was beautiful hundred-year-old pine trees standing in the most crystal clear pond that Kagome had ever seen. Thick soft moss layered the floor of the water, the trees stretched into the sky blocking out the suns rays aside form a small island and other small rays, the injured unicorn lay on the island half submerged in the water breathing heavily. Beryx slowly walked threw the water reaching the island Kagome jumped off and gently placed her hands on the unicorns' stomach.

"She has gone into labour to soon; the baby isn't ready if she delivers now they will both die."

"Is there anything you can do Kagome?"

"Yes, but its risky there is a chance the baby will die due to it, but your mate will live, it's your choice to make." Said Kagome

"If there is a chance they can both live I want you to take it." Kagome nodded holding out her hands infront of her body Kagome began to breathe slowly and speak in Japanese.

"Here me spirits of the forest, come to me and grant me the power to save this unicorn and her baby. Come to me and grant me the power!" Kagome's hair began to flout in the air and an ice blue shimmered from her body beautiful transparent wings unfolded form her back, all kinds of colours streamed out of the woods and into Kagome's hands forming an orb, and it swirled and clashed into each other giving the illusion of waves and the ocean. Kagome slowly lower the beach ball sized orb into the womb of the unicorn, everything erupted in a blue light when it faded the baby unicorn lay limp in Kagome's arms but in moments it began to breath. Kagome looked at the mother who was looking Kagome right in the eye, she knew the unicorn was happy, Kagome placed the baby infront of it's mother.

"It's a girl." Smiled Kagome, Beryx began jumping and prancing around praising Kagome, But Kagome collapsed catching herself before falling to the ground Beryx and his mate looked at Kagome concerned she smiled at them.

"It's nothing; I was jabbed in my side and cut deeply on my arm yesterday by a centipede demon using that kind of magic wore me out and reopened the wounds I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I am sorry Kagome you reopened your wounds because of my mate and I it would have never happened if I hadn't asked for your help." Beryx knelt down low to Kagome

"Don't be, I knew this would happen and I still did it, my wound will heal again, and I was happy to be given the chance to save your mate and foul. If you need my help again please don't haste to come to me again." Beryx nodded

"Now I am vary tied, will you show me the way back Beryx?" asked Kagome, Beryx eyes sparkled

"I will be glad to take you Kagome; here hop on you shouldn't walk with that wound." Kagome and Beryx arrived back at Hogwarts in no time, Kagome prayed none of the students were back or that she wouldn't run into Professor Lupen she had to walk by his classroom to get to her dormitory

"Are you going to be all right Kagome?" Beryx asked

"I'll be fine Beryx; my wound has already begun to heal its self as long as I relax for a few days you wouldn't be able to tell I had one."

"Well all right but I'm going to stay here till you get inside though." Kagome sighed and walked from the forest edge to the school; vary thankful she wore a black turtle neck sweater and dark blue pants that day. Kagome's wounds were more serious then she told the unicorns she had crated an orb to seal the wounds but her hand had gotten some blood on it, Kagome knew she had to wash it off before Lupen could smell it. Kagome cautiously walked threw the halls to the bathroom she could smell Lupen's scent near by she had to wash this blood off before he had a whiff of it.

"Kyoko?" Lupen called to her, Kagome cursed to herself

"Yes professor?" she asked sweetly

"Are you all right?" Lupen asked,

"Perfect, why do you ask?" Kagome had hoped if she called him on how he knew she was hurt he would back off. The professor smiled not the sign Kagome was looking for

"Your hand has blood on it." Kagome was cursing herself big time now, for not paying close enough attention to her hand. She prayed with every fibber of her being he wouldn't notice the blue slivers in the blood

'Think Higurashi think.'

"I found a wounded animal by the lake this is it blood." Kagome lied 'Please God let him buy it.'

"Wasn't hurt too much I take it." Lupen asked Kagome could have screamed right there

"It was fine nothing serious." Kagome turned on her heels heading back to the bathroom but she wasn't ready for what happened next. Professor Lupen grabbed her left arm Kagome looked him dead in the eye with dark dangerous eyes, her arm was screaming for him to let go, the light cover, covering the wound wouldn't last long. Kagome ripped her arm out of Lupen's hand if she didn't make him let go as soon as she did she would have gone primal and ripped his arm off. Kagome hurried to the bathroom and washed off the blood.

Lupen looked at his hand there was frozen blood on it with blue slivers in the blood just like in the blood back at the lake this meant that Kyoko had lied to him and most likely she had helped the creature that killed the demon yesterday.

'This raises many questions.' Thought Lupen he thought it would be best to get more proof before going to Professor Dumbledore, Kagome came out of the bathroom and smelt fresh blood she examined her arm more closely noticed that blood was seeping threw the fabric and frizzing,

"Damn it," Kagome cursed, she quickly covered her mouth surprised at what she said, 'InuYasha is started to rub off on me.' She thought she leaned against the window seal her head pounding she did not know what to do about Lupen in the worst case he would go to Dumbledore about the blood he found on her and that was not bad she'll just have to give him a heads up. Now Lupen is going to be watching her, and that kind of attention is the last thing she needed Kagome was so tired using all that spiral power and her loss of blood exhausted her, at this rate, this stupid assignment was going to put her in her grave, she closed her eyes resting. When suddenly sharp pain spiked in her side wound Kagome's eyes flew open, a rat demon had ripped out her side releasing the Shikon Jewel, Kagome turned her razor sharp claws glimmered in the sunlight and ripped right threw the rat demon disintegrating it as her hand pasted threw him, the Shikon Jewel rolled for a few feet before resting the blood on the jewel didn't freeze only after if dripped off. Back when InuYasha had made his wish of being together with Kagome forever Midoriko spirit told her the Jewel will never be truly gone but the last thing Kagome thought was it would go back into her stomach.

"I must really be tired for that rat demon to sneak up on me like that." in Kagome's weakened state, she didn't noticed Lupen watching her from the hall he had seen everything. He stared at the jewel sitting in a small puddle of frozen blood; that came out of Kyoko's body it looked normal enough nothing seemingly magical about it aside from the dark aura it gave off, but then why was it in Kyoko body, Kyoko picked up the jewel, and the dark aura dissipated.

'Her hand is covered in frozen blood and the jewel was lying in some, Kyoko didn't tend to the demon that killed the Centipede demon, she is the demon.' Lupen's eyes grew wide with fear he was one of few wizards that knew of demons and how dangerous they are,

'If this demon is powerful enough to take human form there is no way I can kill it, I must warn Professor Dumbledore, perhaps with all the Professor's working together we could kill the demon.' Kagome looked up dead into Lupen's eyes; his fear grew so intense that even in Kagome's weakened state she could smell it, Lupen ran down the hall head toward Dumbledore's office he could only pray he could get there before the demon caught up with him,

'Damn it, Lupen must have seen the demon attack me and clued in that I'm not human.' Kagome took off after Lupen she had only one choice to save her identity, Lupen raced down the shadowy hall he could smell Kyoko scent around him everywhere, but there was no body or source to put it too so he picked up speed, suddenly the torches started to go out around him leaving him in darkness, taking out his wand to give him some light Professor Lupen heard footsteps coming behind him, trying to hide himself he ducked into a near by hall. Lupen's heart beat faster with every approaching footstep; suddenly they stopped just before his hiding place; he jumped out of his spot ready to cast a spell on his pursuer, but before he could even point his wand at her a hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it backward, Lupen dropped his wand and the lights went out Lupen was pulled to his knees. He tried to pull his wrist free but the grip was too powerful, he could feel claws starting to dig into his skin.

"I'm Sorry Professor." She said in a sad tone, a blue orb formed in her hand the light it gave off allowed Lupen to see the face of his attacker… it was Kyoko but with white hair and ice blue eyes, with inch long claws on her fingers. Kagome raised her orb over Lupen's head and smashed it into it, a blue liquid melted over Lupen's head and was absorbed into his skull, Kagome quickly left the hall and the torches relit themselves, Lupen got up and shook his head looking around him.

"What am I doing here?" Lupen walked back to his classroom disoriented with an oddly sore wrest, 'I must have blacked out; the last thing I can remember is grading papers.' Lupen walked inside and Harry was standing by his desk waiting for him.

"Can I help you Harry?" Lupen asked smiling Harry looked at him confused

"Professor you asked me to wait for you before you left."

"I did, When did I leave?" holding his chin

"Over a half an hour ago Professor." Lupen eyes widened

"Harry, I don't remember leaving you here or you coming in to see me."

"What?" Harry asked astonished

"What could have happened in that time, which would make me black out?" Lupen rested on his desk, that's when Harry noticed something in Professor Lupen's hair

"You have something in your hair Professor." Lupen ran his hand threw his hair pulling out flakes of ice inside, the ice with small blue slivers

"We have to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Both Lupen and Harry hurried to Dumbledore's office,

"What's the matter Professor?" asked Harry as he tried to keep up to Lupen

"You must have heard the about the demon that was attacking the school?" Lupen asked not slowing down

"We all know that Professor."

"Yes, but when you don't know is that the demon is dead, killed by another more powerful demon and some of the blood found at the scene was frozen with blue slivers in it, like this ice, and look." Lupen held out his hand to show Harry the frozen blood on it. They didn't have to go far to find Dumbledore he wasn't in his office but lucky in the hallway.

"Professor Dumbledore we have a problem." Said Lupen

"What's seems to be the matter?" asked the wise wizard

"I can't remember what happened in the last half an hour, I found frozen blood on my hand like the blood at the lake and ice in my hair with the same blue slivers in it." Said Lupen it wasn't his usual cool self, it was irrational

"I see, how did the demon get in the school? Harry you should go back to your dormitory, Professor could you ask the other teachers to meet me in my office?" Harry went to find Ron and Hermione, and Lupen to find the teachers once they were out if sight Dumbledore turned around next to him was a dark hallway with barley any light.

"You heard?" Dumbledore asked not looking down the dark hall

"I did." Said Kagome from the shadowy hall

"What are we going to do?" Dumbledore asked

"The only thing we can, I already tried to block Lupen's memories but that didn't work, and besides it would only last for a few weeks maybe. I don't want too many people knowing who I am it puts them into much danger." Kagome leaned against the wall with her arms crossed

"What do we tell them?" asked Dumbledore

"The truth," Said Kagome she wasn't sure about this it was the only choice it had to be done, and maybe it will come in handy.

End Chapter

Sorry for the shortness but I find myself running out if ideas I have only a few left


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

"Are you sure that's best?" asked Dumbledore

"I don't know." Said Kagome, Dumbledore looked down the hall there was no sign of Kagome. Dumbledore entered his office with the other teachers waiting for him moving behind his desk.

"What is this all about Professor?" asked Snipe

"Firstly I must apologize for giving you the clock and dagger on the demon attacks, but I assure you it was for the best; I called in Demon Exterminator when the demons first started attacking." Said Dumbledore sitting down

"Why didn't you tell us earlier Albus?" and Professor McGonagall

"The Exterminator thought it was best, the more people who know of her being here puts' them at great risk from shape shifter demons, they would kill dozens of students and take their place, and the Exterminator has been posing as a student sense the beginning of the school year." Said Dumbledore

"You expect us to believe some child can kill a demon?" spat Snipe crossing his arms in an arrogant tone

"You should Professor Snipe; the threat of demon impersonation is very real." Said another Professor Dumbledore behind the teachers, all of the teachers turned on their heels to look at another identical Dumbledore. Snipe pulled out his wand and pointed his wand at the Dumbledore behind the desk.

"Honestly, Professor Snipe is that anyway to treat out guest." Said the real Professor Dumbledore, all eyes were on Dumbledore behind them, but when the teachers looked back at the desk the fake Professor Dumbledore wasn't there instead Kyoko took his place, but with white hair, ice blue eyes, sharp claws on her fingernail, she was taller and looked much older in her twenties.

"You're lucky I'm not a demon, or you'd all be dead by now." Kagome got out of the comfortable chair and leaned on a bookcase next to the window.

"Professors of Hogwarts allow me to introduce you to Kagome Higurashi, Demon Exterminator." Dumbledore sat down waiting for the mountain of questions coming

"But you are only fourteen years old how could you be a Demon Exterminator?" Asked Professor McGonagall

"I'm twenty-three actually, I just looked fourteen I changed my appearance to blend in more." Kagome could smell the confusion the air was thick with it

"Why did you decide to tell us now?" asked Lupen, Kagome gave a half smile and pointed at Lupen

"How?" he asked

"If you hadn't have asked me about the blood on my hand you never would have broken the bearer on my arm and found frozen blood." Kagome explained the situation with the demons to the teachers, she watched as mouths fell and faces paled. Several hours later the teachers left Dumbledore office looking very worried. Harry was hiding in a hallway close to the headmasters office watching each teacher exit the office, but the last person is who interested him, her face was hidden by her long hair white hair. Harry hoped she would turn his way so he could see her face, but she hightailed it down the opposite hall leading away from him, Harry started to follow her at a safe distance, but she started to speed up she knew he was following her. She was headed to a quieter part of the school. Harry started to worry and considered turning back but his curiosity got the better of him, she turned a corner and when Harry caught up, she vanished no trace of her at all.

As severaldays past Kagome began to become vary anxious she could smell the demons around the school Kagome and InuYasha suspected they were up to something, he had started to remain closer to the school because of the rat demon incident, he had been tracking a demon when Kagome was attacked the demon ventured near the school but left after InuYasha started after him, he realised it was a trick to lure him away from the school and Kagome, only lesser demons were attacking something even a wizard could drive back, it made no sense for so many lesser demons to attack so constantly. If the demons were planning to attack, they were going to attack at the upcoming Quidditch match. All those humans in one place, it would be like a demon buffet, and there was nothing they could do, if Dumbledore cancelled the match, it would raise questions but if it went as planed, there would be a 75 chance they would attack, Kagome, InuYasha, and Kirara would have to keep their guards up.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had passed Kyoko in the hall every fibber in Harry's body told him Kyoko knew why there were so many demon attack's, they would attack once or twice a week. Harry turned on his heels and caught up to Kyoko.

"Strange those demons are attacking so much huh?" Harry asked in a questioning tone

"Yea it is." Answered Kagome she had a bad feeling about this, 'Why must this kid try to prove himself all the time, doesn't he know the dangers of that personality?' Kagome thought to herself,

"What do you think is bringing them here?" Harry asked coolly

"Any number of things, a power that they would want, lunch, or another demon;" Answered Kagome trying to remain vague about the subject of demons and their doings here

"Then what is getting rid of them?" Harry asked, Kagome could sense it in Harry voice he was after something

"An Exterminator most likely."

"Who do you think it could be?" Asked Harry, Kagome was beginning to get vary worried she didn't need an nosy boy sticking his nose were it don't belong like her business

"Well I heard once that 99 of Exterminators are Muggle's, sense it's forbidden for a witch or wizard to be one and they deny Demons existence you could imagine not many apply for the job." Kagome was sure now she had thrown him off the sent

"What's the other percent?" Kagome would have fallen down over this boys' persistence

"There's a legend, that one exterminator is an Angel, Priestess, and Witch she has amazing power that lesser demons shiver at her name, of course that's just a fairy tail." Said Kagome she inwardly smiled

"You once said that all fairy tails come from some kind of truth?" Questioned Hermione, Kagome did not mind her question she did in fact bait them to say that.

"I did Hermione, good memory perhaps there is hope for you yet." Kagome was just jumping inside she was having so much fun, first she was worried but now she saw an opportunity to have a little bit of fun on these kids' expense

"So you are saying the Legendary Exterminator is a real person?" asked Harry, Kagome was annoyed with that question, Kagome hated it when people did not listen to what she just said

"Didn't I just say that, Hermione even confirmed it, you really should learn to pay more attention Harry. I'll be seeing you trio." Kagome walked away she knew she should not have baited them like that but she could not resist it was too perfect.

"You shouldn't have done that, now they are going to try and figure out who exterminator is." Said Professor Lupen his arms were crossed Kagome was curious how long he was waiting in that hall

"I know that, but it was too perfect to pass up, and even if they found out who the exterminator is I doubt they would link her to me." For some reason Lupen fascinated her being able to hide is other half so well perhaps she might cure him of that little curse but she will think about it.

"And if they figure it out, I guess you would erase their memories to." Lupen spat, Kagome raised an eyebrow at Professor Lupen's hatred of her but she understood it.

"Tell me, if I had let you kept your memory what would you have done?"

"I would have told Dumbledore." He said

"And young Harry most likely then he will tell Hermione and Ron then when they chat about it sometime or another, another student will hear and tell his friends and they will tell their friends. And before you know it the entire school and probably some of the people in Hogsmade would know I'm the exterminator, then bring on the Shape Shifter Demons and during their infiltration of the school. At leased twenty children will be killed and replaced, so now do you understand why I had to erase your memory?" Kagome expected him to say you could have trusted me, like so many before him but in her line of work you cannot go around giving trust like that away. However, Professor Lupen simply nodded

"I can understand your want for secrecy, I know first hand how fast information like that can fly. If you don't trust me why did you tell us simple humans the truth?" He asked

"Well firstly I thought it might be a good idea if I don't have the teachers looking into my business along with three nosey children." Lupen scuffed a laugh. "And secondly, I may not have trusted you before, but I believe now that you know the circumstances I trust you will do what is best." Kagome walked away from leaving him along in the hallway

Kagome sat in the bridge overlooking the grounds she knew Harry and Lupen liked to come here their scents were everywhere Lupen had come to the spot to think it always seems clear his head and wash his worry's away to look out from the high bridge. "You and I are not much different Professor." Said Kagome

"What similarities do we share Kagome?" Asked Lupen as he leaned on the seal of a window,

"We each have an animal inside just itching to get out." With Kagome's keen eyes, she watched a Unicorn and its baby dart threw the forest

"Yet we deny it, the very thing we lusts for so badly. The hunt, feel the legs burn from running, sense the prey's fear as the animal closes upon it." Finished Kagome

"What is your animal side Kagome?" For the first time Kagome looked away from the forest and Lupen dead in the eye.

"My animal half rests with the feline family dear Lupen, I am what is called a Koori Neko Tenshi or in English an Ice Cat Angel." Kagome gave him a half smile and looked back at the forest

"Like the domestic house cat?" Lupen asked

"Nope, a lion truthfully, but back in the feudal era most didn't even know of lions so they named us for what we resemble, cats." Kagome smiled, she always loved thinking of how far the humans of come from that time

"And why do they call you angel?" Kagome did not feel judged form him.

"The wings," she was curious of his reaction, but he was not shocked which almost left Kagome a little disappointed

"Is that why there are blue slivers in your blood?" Lupen asked Kagome turned her head halfway to him when he asked

"No, I guess you can call them my weakness if my blood was ever heated to high the slivers would melt and I would die, you never wondered why I never shook hands with anyone? My body tempter always remains a little bit above frizzing." Kagome wondered if InuYasha was out there watching her from some high tree, but that was a question she never had to wonder about, he had become very protective of her she doubt he would let her out of his sight

"I should warn you Professor, wolf demons live in the forest and they have the power to control wolves if wolf demons were to attack the school you couldn't fight them, you would end up helping them." Kagome could hear Lupen gulp and smell the scent of worry creep in.

"If I was in wolf form;" Stated Lupen in an frightened tone

"Their howl can force you to transform even if it wasn't a full moon." Kagome inhaled the sweet cool air it was late October soon winter will creep into their lives

"I think this lie will soon be up, with the upcoming Quidditch match demons are more likely to attack then ever. So tonight I'm going into the forbidden woods to hunt for the master demon if InuYasha and I can defeat him then the lesser demons shouldn't attack anymore."

"Master demon?" asked Lupen, Kagome faced him and smiled

"Sorry I forgot, a Master Demon is a powerful demon that controls lesser ones, for all these lesser demons to attack so frequently is well an impossibility, unless they all have the same goal which I doubt, their has to be a head demon out there." Kagome gazed over the forest she knew there was small chance she would ever encounter the head demon he is probably sitting safely in his hideout getting the smaller demons to do all the work.

"Are you ever going tell the other students who you are?" asked Lupen, Kagome sighed deeply he turned her head half way to him then looked back to the woods

"Never, if the students want to think I'm human then why rock their boat?" that was a bitter subject with Kagome, she has had many problems with being a Hanten the humans hate her, the demons hate her, and she doesn't even know any angels so she is very much alone, well except for InuYasha and Shippo.

"What are you doing to do if you kill the master demon?"

"Retire, take my son and InuYasha and travel the world." Kagome said dreamily, she has dreamt of travelling with both Shippo and InuYasha for a long time, she was tired of the constant bloodshed she never found the demon that killed her family but she found herself paying too high a price to avenge them. Although she wanted to avenge them, she did not want to lose her soul in the process. Lupen looked at her shocked

"What?" Kagome asked. "I'm am 23 you know." Lupen cleared his throat sifting his weight uncomfortably

"Is he InuYasha's son?" His voice dry and shaky, Kagome looked at him half smile

"Bold aren't we?" Kagome mocked. "No, Shippo is adopted."

"A human?" Lupen questioned again

"A Fox Demon, actually;" Kagome watched midday sun blaze in the sky. "I should start hunting soon it's going to take a while to find the master demon. See ya later Professor Lupen." Kagome walked away but stopped half way down the bridge

"Hey Professor, in case I don't come back, I just thought I would tell you, I never wanted to erase your memory, and it should come back in a few weeks." Kagome continued down the hall and out of the professor's sight

Not long after Hermione had been searching threw the school's massive library, when she came upon an old dusty book obviously it had not been used in years. Hermione could not read the title it was in Japanese, when she opened the book pages where empty.

'Perhaps it's a diary like Tom Riddles.' However, she had a hunch it was not, what ever it was, she thought she could take it too Kyoko and she could translate it.

"Hey Hermione what's up?" asked Kyoko she was in the common room sitting in deep thought

"I was wondering if you could translate this title for me." Hermione handed the book to Kyoko

"Well I'll be damned, I didn't think any of these still excised." Said Kyoko delighted

"What is it?" asked Hermione

"About two hundred years ago, the wizardry world asked a rogue Demon Exterminator if they could compose a book consisting of all the Exterminators in the world and telling of their location, now the wizards didn't know he was rouge the other exterminators would never have allowed it. What was unique about this book is it would not just record exterminators of that time but ones that come along in the future, only three books were made and given a seal for each book which were stupidly kept in the books. Well you could imagine when the exterminators found out; they were furious and demanded that all the books were destroyed or no exterminator past or future would ever help the wizards defeat demons. Therefore, the books were destroyed but it was rumoured that a fourth book was made but after an extensive search by both wizards and exterminators, it was deemed a rumour, and the wizards and exterminators have been shaky allies' sense then." Informed Kyoko

"But the ministry of magic would never allow a book like that to be published." Said Hermione in a defensive tone

"Now that is a topic of heated debate in Japan, some say it was an evil wizard others say it was a plot to kill all of the exterminators. No one really knows."

"Is that why it's forbidden for a wizard to become an exterminator?" asked Hermione

"No, seventeen years ago the exterminators gave the wizards a second chance, so a program was started ten wizards would be trained in the arts of Exterminating demons and ten exterminators would be trained in magic. Back then, it was not uncommon for some exterminators to have magical ability, for a few years it appeared to be a good idea until one of the wizards or Wizard Slayers as they were called turned evil. Soon the rest followed aside from two but they were murdered sadly and the evil ones killed many wizards, Muggle's, and half-breeds. The remaining wizard slayers have either been killed or rotting in prison." Explained Kyoko

"Who first turned evil?" asked Hermione

"There are pictures of the whole group in the book." Kagome easily found the key for the book one of the first things Takahashi thought Kagome was to open those books, he always believed the fourth book excised.

"Here they are, Tom Riddle was the first to turn." Hermione gasped Kagome knew that any changes the exterminator made in his life the book made the same changes the book, the booked showed a picture of a much younger Voldemort, Hermione read the bio under the picture.

Name: Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort

Age: 67(1)

Location: Forbidden Forest; Hogwarts

Schooled: Hogwarts/Sythern, Heitai Kunren(2)

Family: Mother-Deceased, Father-Deceased

Special Abilities: Can talk to snakes(3)

Magic Ability: Advanced

Weapon: Sword

Race: Human

"Now you see why that is such a dangerous book. After most of the Wizard slayers turned evil it was decided that no witch or wizard would ever be allowed to be a Demon Exterminator again." Said Kagome, Hermione continued to flip threw the pages, suddenly she gasped and went pale she looked at Kagome shocked.

"Thanks for your help Kyoko." Hermione ran from the common room to find Harry, she found them in grounds returning from Hagrid's.

Hermione what's wrong?" asked Harry

"I found something you should see Harry, remember that book Kyoko told us about, the one that showed every Demon exterminator in the world." Said Hermione

"Yea." Said Ron

"Well take a look at this." Hermione handed Harry the opened book, his eyes grew wide, and he paled

"But this can't be true?" Harry doubted

"I'm sorry Harry it doesn't lie… Your parents were demon Exterminators," Said Hermione

"But how?" asked Harry looking around as if to find his answers

"I asked Kyoko and she explained that seventeen years ago, a select group of ten trusted Wizards were chosen to be trained as Demon Exterminators and you should know Voldemort was one of the them, he is the very reason why it's forbidden for Wizards to be Exterminators." Informed Hermione, Harry looked at her confused

"Bloody Hell, if things couldn't get weirder." Said Ron

"Oh they can, Voldemort was the first to turn,"

"What happened?" asked Harry

"Voldemort and the others aside from your parents turn evil." Explained Hermione, Kagome was getting ready for her hunt but just as she was about to leave Professor McGonagall came up to her.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you immediately, something has happened." Kagome followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office, Kagome slowly entered she was scared to death it was something to do with Shippo.

"Professor?" Kagome called

"Kagome, so glad you could come so quickly." Said Dumbledore, he looked so sad like someone had died, which only made Kagome's fear grow

"An incident has occurred in the Muggle world." Started Dumbledore Kagome looked at him curiously

"What could have happened that was so terrible to concern me?" taking a deep breath Dumbledore started to explain

"A week ago Hermione Granger's parents were killed." Kagome gaped and covered her mouth with her hands,

"Dose she know yet?" Kagome asked

"No, we believe they were killed by a demon, the details are too gruesome to go into detail, but we have strong reasons to believe so." Kagome closed her eyes thinking

"It's possible it's a random attack but then it's also possible it's not, when is the funeral?" Kagome's eyes were cold holding back emotions of great sadness

"On Monday, we are sending her back on the Hogwarts train tomorrow afternoon." Dumbledore said his voice was sad, as it should be this is going to be devastating for Hermione

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Right after we are finished here." Crossing her arms Kagome said

"I'm going to hold off on my hunt until after Hermione leaves, I should go inform InuYasha." Kagome left Dumbledore's office silent when she entered the grounds she saw Hermione with Ron and Harry they were talking about something, Kagome was really listening to what she watched as Professor McGonagall walked up to them Kagome couldn't help but think.

'In just a few minuets Hermione's life will change forever.' Kagome could not stop staring at them, When Professor McGonagall started to speak to them and when Hermione and Professor McGonagall walked to Dumbledore's office Harry could feel Kagome watching him he turned to see her just turned away from looking at them, she looked very sad. Of course, Harry wondered why but decided not to press the issue.

Kagome entered the Forbidden woods and went to a small pond near by, she and InuYasha agreed to meet there, Kagome stared out at the motionless pond Kagome did not even notice when small snowflakes started to fall. InuYasha was running threw the woods when he noticed the snowflakes he headed strait for the pond, he knew that whenever Kagome is really upset or angry it starts to snow the more upset she is the heavier it becomes.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Asked the concurred InuYasha, Kagome was crying she wiped away her tears before looking at InuYasha a girl in my house lost her parents last week she just found out today, they were killed by a demon." More tears fell InuYasha hugged Kagome a rare occurrence but always appreciated

"It's alright Kagome, it wasn't your fault." InuYasha tried to comfort Kagome

"But what if her parents were killed because I was here I could never leave with myself then. I think it's best to hold off on the hunt until she leaves, and after we are done and the master demon is dead I want to leave." InuYasha stared shocked at Kagome; he knew she was searching for her sister why did she want to leave like this

"What about your sister Kagome?" Kagome buried her face in his shoulder, InuYasha was intoxicated by her scent he loved her so much he couldn't stand to see her this way it tore him in half

End Chapter

(1) I'm guessing

(2) Soldier training

(3) I don't remember how to spell the proper name


	7. Chapter VII

There is a part in here where InuYasha sounds nothing like the InuYasha we all love but this is an AU

**Chapter VII **

"InuYasha, she has people who love and care for her, I'm not going to change that." InuYasha placed his hand on her shoulder comforting her

"Why would it change, I thought that Angels would be loved in your world." Kagome sighed

"Far form it InuYasha, most humans think we are demons that the name angel is just a name, half the Exterminators want to kill us, the Wizards deny we even exist, normal humans would hate us if the knew of us and well demons aren't very fond of us either, an entire world of people that hate my kind. How could I bring her into that, or even ask her? Hi I'm Kagome your long lost sister, want to come into a world where everyone hates you?" Kagome ask sarcastically InuYasha looked down his bangs covering his eyes

"I know what it's like for everyone to hate you." Kagome gasped she totally forgot that InuYasha was born in the feudal era, things were ten times worse for Hanyou's and Hanten's

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, sometimes I forget when you born. I am such fool why did I even come here in the first place?"

"To find the family you lost." Kagome smiled at InuYasha what did she ever do with out him

"I haven't seen you around lately where have you been hiding?" Kagome snuggled closer to InuYasha

"I've been around, that Potter kid seems to be digging into your business, and do you think he might be a demon he could have organised that demon to kill that girls parents." InuYasha asked, Kagome sighed she couldn't deny Harry's odd curiosity into Demons and Exterminators

"I can't smell any demon scent on him I'm hoping he is just a stupid kid putting his nose where it doesn't belong, he dose have a reputation of doing that, and if he is a demon that would explain why the demon went after her parents." InuYasha grunted

"Yes and he could be masking his scent, like you did."

"Yah, I know InuYasha but what am I going to do about it? I cannot go revile my true self to him he might be some kid." Said Kagome

"I could go after him for you." Said InuYasha, Kagome could have swore he was blushing

"Define, go after InuYasha?" asked the puzzled Kagome

"You know scare him to see if he is a demon if not no one would know the difference." InuYasha had found the sky extraordinarily interesting suddenly

"If you don't cause him much bodily harm I think it's a good idea, then we will know where he stands. It's getting late I should head back." Kagome didn't want to get out of InuYasha's arms but she know she had to if she missed dinner people would get suspicious

"I'll walk back with you." The afternoon sun rays beams down into the forest portraying its more beautiful qualities

"Kagome look it's the Potter kid, I'll go and scare him now, you better get out of here." Kagome stayed in the brush line watching InuYasha there was a time when she never would have considered letting InuYasha going after the poor boy like this but time changes everyone.

InuYasha ran up to the kid and his redhead friend he never got his name but didn't care he was only concerned with that kid he could be a threat to Kagome and human or not InuYasha wasn't taking that chance Kagome meant more to him then some human boy. InuYasha jumped into the air Harry and Ron jumped out of the way as InuYasha's powerful claws smashed into the ground. Harry pulled out his wand trying to think of a spell strong enough to prevent the demon from killing him, InuYasha jumped at Harry again this time barely missing his head, Harry fell back stumbling over a rock losing his wand, InuYasha stared down at Harry his scent carried little fear.

'This human isn't afraid of me?' Kagome walked up from the lake, InuYasha did not analogize her, but he knew she was there

"Your no demon, a demon would have shown himself by now." InuYasha ran into the woods leaving Harry and Ron very confused, Kagome walked up to Harry and helped him up

"Are you all right Harry?" Kagome asked helping him up

"Yea I'm fine," said Harry

"What do you think he wanted?" Ron asked

"It could have been that Voldemort person I've heard about, from what I here he doesn't like you too much Harry. There are an ultimate amount of reasons why he attacked you." Harry looked at Kagome confused; nearly everyone in the wizard world never spoke his name.

"Could a wizard control a demon?" asked Harry

"Well yes and no the lesser demons I meen really weak ones a powerful wizard could control, but the powerful demons can be convinced to attack you, it's been known to happen but that demon isn't weak." Kagome was overjoyed that Harry was not a demon but she was not too proud of the way she discovered it. Kagome noticed that Neville boy running up to them, no doubt to tell Harry and Ron about Hermione's parents,

'How dose he learn this stuff so quickly?' Kagome thought, all though it has been at leased four hours sense Hermione learned the news, and something of that nature would make it into the news

"Did you hear?" Neville panted

"Hear what?" Ron questioned

"Hermione's parents, (pant) have been murdered by a demon." Both Ron and Harry gasped, completely forgetting about what happened a few minuets to go, Kagome stayed deathly silent

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked his voice deeply concerned

"No one has seen her in three hours, they say after she learned the news she just vanished." Neville explained

"Well aren't the teachers looking for her?" asked Ron

"No, they say if she hasn't shown up by tonight then they'll start looking."

"That's a bit long don't you think?" said Harry

"Would you want to be seen right now Harry?" Kagome asked an all most spiteful tone

"I would want to be left alone." Said Harry looking down

"Then how can you expect anything different from her?" Kagome walked away in a huff

"What's her problem?" asked Ron

"We don't have time for that, we have to find Hermione." Ron and Harry left Neville and went strait to his room

"My map is gone!"

"Who could have taken it?" asked Ron

"It must have been Hermione she didn't want us finding her. Damn." Harry slammed his fist into his bed in frustration

"Where would Hermione go?" asked Harry

"The Library!"

"No Ron, that's the first place everyone would look." Harry and Ron split up looking for Hermione checking everywhere Hermione might be.

Sitting behind the ruins overlooking Hagrid's house was Hermione she had heard several people call her name but she didn't want to be found she wondered how long it would be before Harry used his map to find her. Someone was coming up the stares from the forest Hermione watched anxiously as the stranger came into sight, he had long silver hair with little dog ears on his head, and he wore some kind of red Kimono with a very old Katana at his side. He started to sniff the air Hermione became more frightened what if he found her scent Hermione had read how Demons have heightened senses. Hermione closed her eyes and hoped to death, that he could not find her, until she could smell him right next to her; he was dirty yet fresh like he lived in a pine tree. Hermione opened her eyes to his gold ones staring back at her, Hermione tried to back up but she hit the side of the house she had really put herself in a spot now.

"You have made a lot of people worried about you, I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome sent me, and she was worried a demon found you." Hermione looked at him confused

"Who are you?" Hermione asked still a little frightened

"I'm InuYasha," Said InuYasha, "Look you should go back to the castle those two friends of yours that Potter kid and the redhead are really worried about you." Said InuYasha he was looking at his surroundings

"Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione

"Whoever they are just go back before they start wondering threw the forest and probably run into a demon." Hermione watched as InuYasha ran into the forest, she wondered on her way back to the castle who Kagome was and why she sent InuYasha after her, Hermione entered the courtyard she heard Harry and Ron calling her name.

'I wonder if I can just ignore them and they'll go away?' she wondered but she knew the possibility of that was nil, Hermione inwardly groaned as Harry and Ron caught up to her

"Hermione I know that this is a bad time but could I have my map back?" Harry asked, Hermione was surprised he didn't ask about her parents but was still annoyed

"Why would I know where your map is, you probably used it to find me." Hermione sneered she was in no mood to talk to anyone she just wanted to be left alone

"You meen you didn't take it?" asked Ron

"I just said that, didn't I?" Hermione asked angrily, with her mood anything would set her off, Ron raised his hands up surrendering. Hermione left her friends she still wanted to be alone but now someone had seen her now maybe they will not look for her she hoped, Ron and Harry watched Hermione storm down the wall trying to hide her pain

"If Hermione didn't take my map who did?" asked Harry, looking out the window in one of the abandoned towers, was Kagome watching Harry and Ron, hold his map in her hands

"Why did you take that kids map Kagome?" asked InuYasha who sat crouched down like he normally dose

"When Harry opened his map to find Hermione what do you think he'll do when he sees the name Kagome Higurashi walking around the school?" Kagome looked at InuYasha he just looked away

"Feh, then why did you send me looking for that human?" InuYasha asked almost angry, he hated wasting his time looking for weak humans

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Said Kagome simply

"You and your soft heart." Grumbled InuYasha, Kagome smiled at InuYasha and sat down beside him resting her head on his shoulder, of course InuYasha blushed a bright red

The next morning Hermione was preparing to leave for the muggle world she would be gone for four days enough time to get everything settled, when she had finished packing she picked up the exterminators book still unsealed and out of habit put in her bag she even though she was not interested in exterminators anymore. It was late in the morning everyone was in class now, which made Hermione happy she didn't want to walk threw the school with all the other students staring at her and whispering, Hagrid met Hermione at the front gate it was his duty to get Hermione to the train and make sure she got on. Kagome skipped her morning classes to prepare for her hunt, stocking up on arrows and practicing her moves she sat and watched as Hermione and Hagrid left the grounds she looked at the larger Kirara.

"It's time." Kagome took her trunk and mailed it to her shrine in Japan, then walked out the front gate never to return, InuYasha was waiting for her in the edge of the forest.

"Now it time to follow your nose InuYasha." He grumbled a bit but started to look for the scents.

Hermione sat in her compartment staring into space, her eyes were red and puffy from crying A knock at her door brought her back to her painful reality, quickly wiping away her tears Hermione gave the ok to come in, it was one of the train attendants she drives the candy cart around for the students.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked holding back her tears and sad voice

"Sorry to bother you miss," The attendants said, "But I was asked to give this letter to you during the trip." The attendant handed Hermione the letter it was simple enough only her name was on the letter. Hermione opened the strange letter scanning it.

"_Dear Hermione, _

_You might not know me but I know you, I have to admit you have changed sense I last saw you, you were only two at the time so you might remember me, and there is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. I am your long lost sister; we use to live in Japan with our mother Dezaray, same mother different fathers we were, separated when we were young you in Britain and me in Japan, but that is not the only shocking news I have for you. Believe it or not your not human, not entirely anyway, your only half human, what the Japanese call a Hanten, half human half angel, our mother was a Tenshi or Angel in English. I know you are studying in Hogwarts for sometime now I never acted on my knowledge because it's not easy being a Hanten trust me, demons and some Exterminators hate you and want to kill you I don't know what happened to the angel people or to our mother, I'm leaving it up to you. I should tell you that for the past couple of weeks I've been attending Hogwarts with you on business, but when you return I wont be there if you wish to get a hold of me Dumbledore will know how. Taking the step to becoming your true self is not one to be taken lightly its very difficult and it is safe to say some of your friends will abandon you for what you are. If you ever want to look me up my doors are always open. _

_Look up page 156_." Hermione opened the Exterminators book that being the only book she had, she flipped threw the pages, the Exterminators looked so normal people you would see on the street and forget about when she reached page 156 Hermione gasped.

Name: Kagome Higurashi/Kyoko Takahashi

Age: 23

Location: Hogwarts; Britain

Schooled: Shinsei Na Shikon Miko

Family: Mother-Unknown, Father-Unknown, Sister-Hogwarts; Britain, Son-Chiisana Hana; Japan

Companions: InuYasha-Hanyou, Kirara-Demon, Shippo-Demon

Special Ability: Can purify evil; bring certain people back from the dead, and other unknown spiritual powers

Magic Ability: Very Advanced

Weapon: Bow and Sword

Race: Hanten

Kagome's picture stared at Hermione almost mocking her, her snow-white hair, ice blue eyes, and her pointed ears. Hermione felt like a fool, for not becoming wise to Kagome the signs were all there, the way she knew so much about demons and exterminators how she always disappeared when a demon was around, on the next page was InuYasha's bio

Name: InuYasha

Age: 25

Location: Hogwarts; Britain

Schooled: Unknown

Family: Mother-Deceased, Father-Deceased, Brother-Unknown

Companions: Kagome Higurashi-Hanten, Kirara-Demon, Shippo-Demon

Special Ability: Claws,

Magic Ability: None

Weapon: Sword

Race: Hanyou

Hermione looked at the picture of the demon boy, it was the one who found her the day before, that's what he meant when he said Kagome sent me, but that meens all the dreams I had as a child were real,

_(Flashback) _

_A very small child ran around a large Japanese garden playing with her older sister, the two siblings didn't look anything alike, the younger sister, ice blue eyes, brown curly hair, no tail, and human like ears, she looked human if it wasn't for her eyes, claws, cat like reflexes and abilities she could pass for a normal human girl. The older sister had ice blue eyes snow-white hair, a pure white lion's tail, half an inch claws, cat like reflexes and powers. _

"_Ready or not Kagome here I come," announced Hermione, playing her all time favourite game of Hind and go Seek, Hermione sniffed the air looking for her sisters scent, she was no where as powerful as a purebred angel but she did have some ice powers and the heightened senses. Hermione ran all over the garden looking for Kagome but couldn't find her anywhere, she stopped to rest at the Scared tree, then she looked up and Kagome was looking down at her from one of the branches _

"_Found you, now you find me." She said getting up and running to hide, _

_Hermione went down for breakfast like she everyday but this time her mother wasn't there nor Kagome were could they have been, Hermione searched the whole house no one was home this wasn't the first time she had been left alone she was mature enough, just a note by the door, _

'_Had to go out for a bit be back soon, _

_Love Mom,' the note rested Hermione's fears a little but there was still uneasiness in the air, an hour later Hermione's mother walked in the door crying Hermione ran to her mother asking where Kagome was, she knelt down to Hermione's height wiping away some tears, _

"_Hermione sweetie, Kagome isn't coming back home, you might see her again," she tried to soften the blow but it just made Hermione even more_

"_Why mommy, where is Kagome, why isn't she coming home?" Hermione sobbed_

"_She had to leave because she's a Hanten, like you It's too complicated for you too understand right now, but you will when your older, but now that Kagome and I love you very much." She sobbed _

"_Why did you say that mommy?" Hermione asked scared, her mother put her hand on Hermione's head, then darkness, Dezeray caught her unconscious daughter in her arms crying, she placed her hand over her closed eyes just like she did Kagome, changing her form, she couldn't hide her cat abilities but she could make her look more human, changing her eyes and shortening her claws. Dezeray stood with her child in her arms and few off to a place where she would be safe. Dezeray gave her daughter to the two humans she trusted to keep her safe. with the only thing tying her to her old life was her name and a personally made gold pendant of a cat sitting on top of a ice blue gem holding in place with it paws and tail, and two small wings on its back Kagome had the identical mate. _

_Hermione woke up in a strange room she almost screamed when she looked in the mirror, she ran downstairs looking for her mother but only found two humans waiting for her at the dinner table. They explained to Hermione that her mother left her with them to protect her she did not believe it and ran outside calling her mother, but no one was there, nothing but farmland as far as the eye could see. For months Hermione would sit at her window starring in the distance believing her mother would be flying over the horizon any day, but as Hermione grew older and moved to the city, her powers became dormant, she believed herself to be a human and forgot about her mother and Kagome thinking it was only a dream. _

Hermione pulled out the pendant her mother gave her from under her shirt she now remembered where she got it from, she wore it everyday if she didn't she wouldn't feel right like something was missing until she put it on, tears escaped Hermione's eyes on remembering her mother and Kagome. Hermione gazed out the window at the pouring rain she was overjoyed she remembered her family but the people that raised her were gone and she didn't know why. In her time at Hogwarts she never heard of anyone being attacked by a demon or heard of them except in history books,

'So what has changed to make them come out? Maybe Voldemort has something to do with it, but what motive, Harry and Professor Dumbledore are there, they are his biggest optical if Voldemort come back with a demon army nothing could stop him from taking over.' Hermione's eyes widened when she realized the possibilities for the demon attacks

Kagome, InuYasha, Kirara found a large dark cave emanating massive amounts of demon energy it was not hard to figure out that is where the demon leader was, they entered the cave it was dark and damp they didn't have to walk far until they reached the lower demons, Kagome, InuYasha, and Kirara defeated them with only their claws. They reached the end of the cave and the Demon Leader he stood back facing them, wearing all black, big black boot, with black pants tucked into them, a long black coat that reached his knees, short greying hair. He turned and Kagome gasped it was none other then Meldrick the Merciless, he smiled evilly at Kagome and InuYasha.

"What wrong Kagome, who is this?" InuYasha asked seeing her surprise

"His name is Meldrick the Merciless, he's a monster he'll kill anyone that's unfortunate enough to cross his path." Said Kagome glaring hatefully at Meldrick

"Very good Kagome," Kagome eyes narrowed at him, Meldrick smile only widened

"Don't be surprised, I know all about you, your companions, friends, lover, son, shouldn't I know the person who took my place as best exterminator." Meldrick hatefully spat the last words and before they could blink he threw poisonous barbs quickly dodging the barbs melted the rocks they hit.

"What was that?" asked the astounded InuYasha

"Ha, Ha, Ha, baffled half demon?" Meldrick asked, "After the humiliation of being replaced with some half Tenshi, reincarnated shrine maiden I sold my soul to a demon to gain power to destroy you Kagome." Burning hatred fumed in Meldrick eyes and voice

"Demon or not I'm still going to kill you." Spat InuYasha unsheathing his sword Kagome pulled an arrow into her bow, InuYasha charged at Meldrick swinging his massive sword at him he dodged easily, Kagome fired her arrow at him he dodged but it hit the wall exploding in a big pink ball, Kagome purify energy burned Meldrick, he glared deathly at Kagome, standing her ground

"Kill you like I killed your family." Kagome gasped tears came to her eyes

"It was you," she whispered

"Yes it was me, when I was still human I came there looking for you and the Shikon Jewel for more power but you were gone, and your family wouldn't tell me where so I killed them." Anger like never before bubbled inside Kagome she saw nothing but red she was going to take this creep down even if it killed her. Inch long claw extended from Kagome's hand and began gleaming a whitish gold, Kagome lunged at Meldrick swiping at his head and body a gashing wound blend from his chest, he knelt down clenching it breathing heavily he began to laugh, Kagome stared at him confused

"What's so funny?" asked Kagome in a venomous tone

"You fool, you know why you lose the ones you love, because to leave them to fend for them selves. I don't only have demons working for me but a powerful dark priestess; her dark arrow will kill your lover like you did in your past life." Kagome looked back face and eyes filled with fear, on a ledge above him stood a shadowy figure holding a bow,

"INUYASHA," Kagome cried she started to run to him

"Fool she shouldn't have turned your back." Spat Meldrick, Kagome grunted in pain as the dark arrow struck her back, she fell to the ground in mid step, InuYasha's face grew intense fear

"KAGOME," He ran to her rolling her over to look into her eyes

"Kagome, Kagome," he said shaking her, her eyes opened slowly, she smiled weakly at him

"Why did you turn your back to him?" he cried,

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I thought you were in danger," she said weakly

"I can take care of myself," Kagome smiled at him again

"I…Love…You…InuYasha." With those last words Kagome's body went limp, InuYasha held her close and roared fiercely at the lost of his love.

End Chapter:

Aren't I evil for leaving it there?


	8. Chapter VIII

Notes: normal form angelic form, human form human looking

Demons in the Darkness by Irate Prophet 

Chapter VIII

Kagome slowly sank in a sea of darkness, nothingness around her, she couldn't tell what was up and what was down, the only thing she could feel was loneliness there was no energy of life what so ever not even her own. Kagome had no will to fight this, her hope was gone destroyed by the man that killed her family, he killed them for the Jewel that once rested inside her body, the Jewel she was cursed to protect, Kagome thought it was safe in the modern era she was wrong.

'Where am I, am I dead?' thought Kagome, 'Wait the arrow, I remember the arrow striking my back, then it is true I'm dead this must be hell for all the death I've caused, funny though killed by a dark Priestess after all the battles I've faced done in by a shot in the back. I should fight this try to purify the curse the dark Priestess placed on me,' Kagome thought her hope raising a little then just as it came it left.

'What's the point I don't have the power to fight him, all this death I've caused is enough, I don't want anymore blood on my hands I'm so tired.' Thought Kagome, suddenly as her hope was at it's lowest a bright light shun in the darkness Kagome shielded her eyes it was so bright

"Kagome don't give up, you may have had a setback in your quest but that doesn't meen you should give up. What about InuYasha with out you he is nothing, he won't fight for anything if he does he will fail. With out you to encourage him and need protection from him, the power he needs to win will be unattainable. And think of this when InuYasha fails who will protect the children with out you they are prime picking for demons everywhere," Spoke the powerful fatherly voice from the light

"That is why the demons have been attacking, for the children, wizard children increase a demons power tenfold, with you gone Meldrick will attack the school and eat the most powerful students." Fear gripped Kagome's heart

"Yes Kagome they will be the ones chosen, your Sister Hermione, Her friends Ron and Harry, and even Malfoy, they are the four strongest students, the rest of the students Meldrick will devour over time to gain more strength if you choose to remain here everyone at Hogwarts will be slaughtered." Kagome knew she couldn't let them die she had to go back and fight.

"How am I going to fight him he's too strong?" Kagome asked, unexpectedly the light grew stronger and stronger, Kagome covered her eyes the light enveloped the darkness, when Kagome opened her eyes she wasn't floating in darkness she sat atop a mountain peak, when she looked around she was surrounded by mountain peaks, beneath her was a valley covered in a think fog. Kagome slowly made her way down the mountain into an elegantly beautiful valley; tall grass moved like waves against the warm wind, birds sang gently in the scattered tall trees, this valley was so peaceful not a signal dark aura. Kagome walked threw the valley and came upon a large three story Japanese temple, it was made of red brick, bamboo and gold, there were two dragon statues at the base of the tall stone staircase leading to the large red door with gold engravings of dragons, Kagome pushed open the heavy doors the hinges creaked as the ancient door was opened, Kagome walked into a giant room, with tall red pillars holding up the deep red ceiling, there were several Dragon statues hugging the walls.

"Welcome Kagome," spoke the fatherly voice at talked to her before, Kagome whirled around a smaller then normal gold Japanese dragon stood behind her, and Kagome gave the dragon a confused look

"This is not my form I am much larger in truth, I am Sui-Riu king of dragons, he spoke, he had thick horns and a flowing green main, with sharp claws and a thin white moustache

"I'm glad you have come, I feared you might never learn the truth thus never be able to reach here." He spoke as if he knew Kagome but she had never met him

"What do you meen truth?" Kagome questioned raising an eyebrow, he looked at Kagome surprised

"If you do not know, how did you come to float in the darkness?" he asked

"I was cursed by a dark priestess and died." Sui-Riu face was extremely troubled

"What am I suppose to know?" Kagome asked, Sui-Riu sighed

"There is a prophecy I must tell you for you to understand first."

"What prophecy?" Kagome asked

"In a time long sense past, when demons roamed the land, drenching the earth in human blood, a union shall be made, and a child born, her blood shall be tainted with the tears of Angels, her soul shall be ageless and empowered by the fire that the Dragon magic burns. Upon her death she shall take the throne and be reborn as the Empress of Dragons." Kagome blushed at the prophecy she thought it was beautiful but didn't know what it had to do with her

"What I am trying to explain to you is that you are the child in that prophecy, your mother an Angel and your father a Dragon. Haven't you wondered why you've never lost your Angel powers on any given night?" Kagome eyes went wide she never thought of the reason why she never turned completely human, she figure it was luck of the draw. Kagome couldn't believe she was the daughter of a dragon, her mother never told her, that her father was a human just a very powerful kind man Kagome always assumed her father was mortal.

"But I don't understand if I am half dragon wouldn't I look it." Sui-Riu smiled

"No only your true form would show signs of dragon heritage, I know what you are thinking that is still a human form, your true form is a giant animal with dragon traits though I can't say what they are it's different for every person."

"But what about Kikyou?" Kagome asked

"Yes you are her incarnation, but only in facial appearance, and spiritual powers, don't forget Dragon's have magic too that is why your powers have always been stronger then others, Dragon magic is very similar to Mortal magic, it is unclear how mortals were given magic some say a dragon gave it to them while others say they stole it."

"Wait if Dragon's can talk why don't they in the real world?" Kagome asked

"They can, just don't bother many Dragons are arrogant and believe mortals are not worthy to communicate with." Kagome nodded her head

"So who is my father?" Kagome asked, Sui-Riu smiled

"I am your father Kagome," Kagome nearly fainted she couldn't believe this it was unbelievable never in all her years had she ever heard of anything like this,

"Wait, you said the child in the prophecy will be born in a time when demons roamed the land, I wasn't." argued Kagome, Sui-Riu smiled

"Yes you were, you were born and raised here but when demons started attacking you, your mother erased your memories of this place and changed your form to a seven year old human child where your mother left you with the mortals and you grew up like a human none the wiser. You are Kagome, Daughter of the Angel Dezaray and the Dragon Sui-Riu your power is legendary and your birth a blessing, the Prophesy has been told in the great tails sense the time of the first dragons." Kagome sat down letting this all sink in everything she once believed about herself was a lie,

"What do you meen changed to a seven year old how old am I?" Kagome question, Sui-Riu face grew nervous

"You are 256 years old." Kagome was shocked, and nearly fell over

"Couldn't I have lived here, or in the wizard world with her, why did she abandon me?" Kagome mumbled to her self

"Your mother was killed my the demons she hid you from when you were young, if you known your father was a dragon from the very beginning word would have quickly spread, and people fearful of your power might have tried to kill you, or evil people might have tried to gain control of you, there are many reasons why your mother left you with the humans whatever the answers to those questions may be remember she loved you dearly." Kagome looked up tears in her eyes she knew he was right she had to fight for those who couldn't

"How am I going to defeat Meldrick he's so powerful?" Kagome asked

"Use the power of your ancestors, Your Mothers angelic courage with your Fathers electric strength, acknowledge your dragon heritage and the power will come to you." Kagome close her eyes searching her soul, Kagome began to pulse her hair began to flow, like a wave white washed over the raven black, her finger nails grew longer her eyes shot open pure cat slits, but an intense pain erupted from inside Kagome, she screamed in pain flashing her inch long fangs her scream turn to a load fearsome roar then darkness.

Kagome awoke in a strange room cedar walls with oak floors

Gorgeous Japanese Dragon paintings adorned the walls; the bed was incredibly comfortable black slit blankets, with an 18th century bed frame, Kagome slid out from under the warm blankets she reached for her coat but stopped letting remain on the chair next to the bed, slowly Kagome opened the heavy wooden door to her room to an adjoining hallway, the last thing Kagome could remember was an intense pain all over her body, she wore dark green pants even her tail was seen, black boots, with a black shirt, with one long sleeve and a spaghetti strap for the other,

'How long was I asleep?' Kagome wondered to her self, she managed to find her way out of the temple not a single living thing with in sight

"You're finely awake," Kagome turned, behind her was a man wearing jade green robes, he had black hair with forest green cat eyes he was rather handsome a kindly yet strong face, Kagome looked at him confused

"Dragons here can take many forms; this is the form a used when I met your mother,"

"How long was I asleep?" Kagome asked

"Four days in this world time travels differently here four days here could be two weeks in your world, the sudden awakening of your dragon blood overwhelmed you it's not surprising you slept so long." Sui-Riu said, Kagome didn't know how to feel about her newly found father, this could be a demon trick to try and gain her trust then kill her when her back is turned, but she's already dead so that kills that idea

"You must be hungry come we shall eat." Sui-Riu extended his arm for her to follow which Kagome excepted, and dinner was amazing, fresh fruit, BBQ chicken, roast beef, and pork, with corn on the cob, garlic mashed potatoes, and steamed carrots. Plus an extremely delicious cream pie, it was made from the green Meldix fruit, it only grows in the Land of Dragon.

'That's odd I know there is something I have to do, but I can't remember what, oh well if it's important I'm sure I'll remember.' Thought Kagome,

"Is there anything wrong Kagome?" Sui-Riu asked, Kagome looked up from her puzzled look

"No nothing," Kagome excused herself she thought a walk might clear her mind, she walked the dark halls of the temple the only light by small candles giving just enough to find your way, she walk within the deathly silence until a child's scream forced her to turn around, but nothing was there only shadows, Kagome reluctantly continued her walk this time the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, slowly she turned and running down the hall was a transparent girl, she wore a school uniform, she had curly brown hair, Kagome knew her from somewhere but where, close behind her where two boys a red head and dark haired boy with glasses the boy with glasses held a blue orb in his hand, they ran right threw Kagome and seconds after a large bear creature and bull ran out of the shadows after the children, the bull threw his cub tripping the red head and the girl, the boy with glasses stopped and turned to help them, but the girl started saying something and the boy stopped he looked back down the hall then his friends he reluctantly ran down the hall disappearing, the bull and bear creatures picked up the kids holding them under there arms walking back threw Kagome disappearing. Kagome stared down the hall in amazement, and then the screams if hundreds of children echoed threw the hall so loud Kagome had to cover her ears, finely the screaming stopped

"That's it I remember." Kagome announced

"I knew you would remember, Meldix fruit blocks the memory of something important you have to do, if you don't want to do it, you won't remember. I am sorry I put you threw that but for you to win this battle I had to be sure you wanted to fight it, if you forced yourself too you would have failed, and the price of your failure would have been too high." Said Sui-Riu standing in the shadows holding Kagome's now dark green coat, bow, and sword in his hands

"You must hurry; the demons might have already taken the school by now." Kagome took her things from Sui-Riu smiling up at him

"Thank you…Father." Suddenly Sui-Riu pushed Kagome but she didn't fall instead she landed in the sea of darkness again, a shot of bright white light shot out from the portal to the Land of Dragons.

"Look with in your self my child; you have the power to purify." Kagome closed her eyes and prayed a bright pink light erupted from Kagomes body, then Kagome awoke in the cave she fought Meldrick before only this time it was empty, the scents were stale almost gone, the cave it's self was in shambles ready to fall apart, claw marks, and acid burns adorned the wall with a large gapping hole in the roof, Kagome's cloths had changed, she wore black pants tucked into black boots, with a black sleeveless shirt with red claw marks across the front, and long dark green coat, with her bow and sword on her back. Kagome walked out of the cave in a daze seven feet of snow covered the ground and the snow still going strong, the air was extremely cold, if you took a deep breath your lungs felt the sharp cold pain this cold gave, the cold didn't bother Kagome intact she thrived in it.

"InuYasha must have gone after Meldrick, after I died if I find Meldrick I'll find InuYasha I hope." Kagome turned her head sharply glaring into the woods she could hear something like chopping amongst the falling snow, Kagome slowly walked over to investigate the perplexing sound, when closer Kagome seen the Bull demon she saw in her vision before

"Hey why don't you someone your own size." Kagome spat the bull demon glared at her

"Fine I'll pick on you." The demon charged Kagome but with one swipe of her claws it was destroyed, Kagome walked over to the tree the Bull demon was chopping and she found a scent she almost expected to find,

"Do you go looking for trouble or is it just a hobby?" asked Kagome to young Harry Potter hiding under the old tree stump, no one could blame him for hiding if he had taken on the demon he would be bull food right now

"I found you… Kyoko, you are the exterminator?" Kagome looked surprise at Harry how did he know she was the exterminator or how to find her then she saw the glow orb in his hand, and recognised it as the orb she gave Dumbledore so they could find her if anything happened

"Come on out of there and tell me what happened."

_Flash Back: _

_Hermione had just come back to school yesterday and was getting settled most people left her alone thinking that's what she wanted, but Harry knew otherwise when in mourning even though you think you want to be alone you want nothing more then someone to comfort you, He found her in the library studying furiously about demons anything she could get her hands on. _

"_Hermione," she looked up startled _

"_Hello Harry," she said in a sad happy voice _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Studying what else would I be doing?" she asked, Harry figured she was doing one of two things either learning about demons too kill the ones the killed her parents or occupying her mind maybe both, _

"_Killing them won't bring your parents back." Harry reasoned, _

_Their not my parents," she mumbled _

"_What?" Harry asked_

"_I was adopted, I have an older sister she's an exterminator, maybe if I learn about demons I can find her?" she said _

"_You've known this all this time we've been friends?" Harry asked slightly hurt _

"_No it was in a book I found, and their will." Harry took a deep breath _

"_Kyoko left school, she left shortly after you." Hermione stopped put the book away and leaned on the stacks _

"_If I stop I think, and it hurts too much." Harry took her hand in his _

"_I'm sure they'll find the demons that did this and make them pay." Hermione smiled, then suddenly a load explosion shook the entire school, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and ran to find one the Professors running into Ron along the way the Trio was pulled into an empty hallway by Professor Dumbledore _

"_Professor what's going on?" asked Harry _

"_We are being attacked by demons, take the orb to the forbidden forest and it will guide you too the exterminator that has been helping the school, now go quickly." Professor Dumbledore pushed the children down the hallway it lead too a side door that was about twenty feet from the forest edge, but the Trio didn't get far before a Bull and Bear demons ran after them, the bull threw his giant cub and tripped Ron and Hermione, Harry stopped to help them _

"_Keep Running Harry, find the Exterminator she's are only hope, RUN!" Hermione cried, Harry looked at Hermione then down the hall he didn't want to leave them but he knew he couldn't save them, his heart breaking Harry turned away and ran as fast as his young legs could carry him, Harry burst out into the five feet of snow covered the grounds, Harry hesitated he didn't know what way to go he held out the orb infront of him moving it back and forth he figured he should go the way where the light was the brightest, Harry looked behind him he could hear something big coming going on instinct he ran into the woods, Harry ran for what seemed like forever he had no clue where he was going he was being guided by the orb he could only hope it knew where to go. Harry knew he couldn't stop the Bull demon was slow but on his tail the whole way if by some chance Harry lost the demon it wouldn't be for long_

_End Flashback: _

As Kagome and Harry made their way back to the school Harry couldn't stop staring at Kagome he marvelled at her white hair, pointed ears, and incredible blue eyes Kagome could sense a change in Harry aura it grew darker.

"What is bothering you Harry?" she asked, Harry looked at Kagome she hadn't even looked at him but she knew he was troubled

"Their dead aren't they," For the first time Kagome looked back at Harry; he was transfixed with her eyes he couldn't turn away from her Kagome didn't say anything the world melted away in her eyes she had a power over him, and Harry knew it if she asked him anything he wouldn't lie to her just bluntly tell the truth.

"I don't believe you friends are dead Harry, they are too important to Meldrick," Harry looked at her confused, "Meldrick is the head demon I went to kill,"

"But why are they important to him?" Harry asked

"You know how some muggle kids are stronger then others, faster, smarter,"

"Yea,"

"Well it's the same in the magic world, but I think you know that, and Meldrick needs the four strongest students in the school to increase his power so he needs to keep the students alive until he can find them. So I believe your friends are alive for now." Kagome continued on her way Harry sat thinking for a minuet before catching up

"But the teachers are way more powerful then us, why not go after them?" Harry asked

"Because children are pure, there is no darkness in their souls, pure souls increase the demons power and Wizard children increase it ten times that of a normal child. Some evil demon Black smiths use children to increase the demonic power of their newly made swords."

"How,"

"Back in the Feudal era there was a demon sword-maker Kaijinbo, he soaked a sword in the blood of ten murdered children too increase its power." Harry went pale Kagome smiled

"Don't worry he's not alive, in the end it was one of his demonic swords that killed him."

"How did he die?"

"That is a part of a must larger story."

"It's a long walked," Harry reasoned, Kagome smiled

"Alright, there are two half brothers, one full demon the other only half who hated each other, the brothers always fought the older brother always trying to kill the younger one for his sword the Tetsusaiga a sword so powerful it could kill 100 demon in one swing, given to him by their father, while the older brother got the Tenseiga a sword with the power to heal 100 humans, as it turned out the young brother got into a fight with a powerful demon who bit the Tetsusaiga in half, even still he managed to kill the demon, after the older brother heard of what happened he took a fang of the dead demon and took it too Kaijinbo who made a amazingly powerful evil sword from the fang, the sword was so strong it's dark aura destroyed him." Kagome remembered, she loved telling of her adventures in the feudal era, Kagome and Harry stopped at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds a demonic barrier surrounded the school, Kagome could see that the frigid tempter was far colder inside the barrier then out a normal person couldn't handle it for very long…

End Chapter

I know I will most likely lose readers because of the fact Kagome's father is a dragon but a few weeks back I was reading up on the Japanese dragon and how the Dragon has human descendants and I thought it was the coolest thing I knew right there I wanted to write about it but I didn't want to write a whole new book so in put the idea into this book, with Kagome father as the king of dragons, in fact Sui-Riu is the rain dragon and is the king of all dragons though I don't know his colour.


	9. Chapter IX

I've watched the third InuYasha movie extremely good by the way, and it stated that the bone eaters well is seven hundred years in the past when InuYasha was born, 200 years later Kagome went threw meaning she travels roughly 900 years in the past. So I'm using that timeline.

**Demons in the darkness by Irate Prophet **

Chapter IX

"What do we know Kyoko?" asked Harry ready to storm the school to save his friends; he heart was noble but stupid in this moment

"Firstly my name is Kagome not Kyoko, and secondly we don't do anything, I'm going inside you are staying here." Kagome said, Harry's face grew frustrated and angry

"I can't stay out here and do nothing, I turned my back and left them behind I have to save them!" Harry shouted Kagome didn't look surprised or raise her voice she just let him vent.

"You can't do anything Harry, the best thing you can do is stay here Meldrick needs four students to complete his ritual right now he has three, if he gets his hands on you he can complete it, so stay here." Harry tried to protest but Kagome raised her hand warningly

"Sometimes it's better do nothing then try and fail, if you go barging in there guns basing one of two things are going to happen, you'll freeze to death or he captured and cause the deaths of your friends, so stay, and besides I doubt you could get by the barrier. Stay safe this should be over shortly." Kagome left Harry standing in the brush line Kagome knew he would never stay there willingly if Kirara was around she would ask her to watch him, but she wasn't Kagome had to trust Harry. Kagome entered the barrier on the opposite side of the school far away from Harry, once Kagome entered she knew Meldrick would be notified to her presence, before Kagome past threw the barrier she changed into a cat to throw off any demons near by, Kagome walked threw the barrier like it was nothing she quickly ran over to a entrance almost falling deep into the snow along the way, she waited for the door to open and as if on cue a rat demon walked out, Kagome slipped inside before the door shut, the hall was dark and cold, ice grew on the walls and the cracks in-between the bricks were filled with frost, Kagome quietly jogged along side the wall edge her ears pricked up something was coming, she bolted into adjoining hall and watched in the shadow corner at the boar demon walked by once the demon was safely gone she continued on her way, Kagome reached one of the main halls when she picked up the scents of humans they were jumbled up with the demons but there, Kagome followed the scents to the main hall and hid behind a corner the doors were missing and a werewolf was guarding it,

'Professor Lupen I bet,' Kagome thought, 'I wonder where the wolf demon is, she should have picked up my scent by now,' Kagome thought looking around, Kagome turned around it might be better to find another way in, Kagome walked down the hall changing back into her normal form when she picked up the scent of the wolf demon, it smelt familiar like Koga but he could still be around, he'd be over 900 years old now,

'Perhaps a descendant,' Thought Kagome,

"You stop right there," said a manly voice behind her,

'It couldn't be,' Kagome thought in disbelief

"Tell me why you smell so much like Kagome?" the man asked, and that sealed it for Kagome, she slowly turned

"Koga?" she asked, her eyes went wide in amazement

"Kagome is that you?" Koga asked in face in complete shock, Koga rushed over and took Kagome's hands in his

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you again after so many years," Koga hadn't changed mush in 900 hundred years he had grown older his black hair was still in a high ponytail, but he dished the skins for black baggy pants tailored especially for his tail, tucked into medium sized black boots, with a black sleeveless shirt, with a tattoo on his left arm of a white lion, and a black wolf embarrassing each other,

"What are you doing here Koga?" Kagome said her eyelids half shut annoyed

"Taking over an evil demonic castle, but I can't find any demons only humans." Said Koga, Kagome's face grew frustrated

"This isn't a demonic castle, is a school for humans, and why would you want to take over a demonic castle anyway?" Kagome in a frustrated tone

"Well the guy said they were holding you prisoner, so I came to rescue you." Kagome sweatdropped and had an freaked out look on her face

"Koga, I wasn't a prisoner, I was killed by your boss," Koga's face grew dark and furious

"WHAT! HOW DARE HE KILL YOU, if he killed you why are you standing here?" Asked Koga with a suspicious tone and look,

"I was killed with a cursed arrow, I purified it and besides I thought you knew I can bring some people back from the dead?" asked Kagome in an accusing tone, Koga scratched the back of his head embarrassed

"I knew that you can do that," answered Koga in a unsure of himself tone, Kagome crossed her arms and looked at him, but gave it up she had more important things to do right now,

"Koga do you know where he's keeping the children?" Kagome,

"Most are in that main hall, but three others have been taken to a building in the south west corner of the castle,"

"Good I have a bone to pick with Meldrick," said Kagome continuing down the hall, Koga ran after her,

"Why are you after Meldrick?" Koga asked

"He's the reason I became an exterminator, he killed my family three years ago, I didn't know who killed them but InuYasha had caught his scent so that's what we've been going on hoping someday to run into that scent." said Kagome a tear forming in her eye

"And the scent belongs to Meldrick," Kagome nodded yes,

"Kagome I shall help you take vengeance on Meldrick," Said Koga moving infront of Kagome,

"Thank you Koga, but the biggest thing you can do for me is making sure the other children don't get hurt by the demons guarding them."

"Of course I'll protect them for you Kagome," Koga moved to walk back down the hall to protect the children,

"Hey Koga have you seen InuYasha around?" Kagome asked

"Huh I have seen the Mutt around," spat Koga then he continued on his way, Kagome smiled as she watched him leave

'Something's never change,' she thought as she continued to the south west tower, Koga walked into the main hall the humans were huddled on the floor Koga watched a troll demon eye up one of the children he wondered how long it would take the demon to decide he wanted dinner,

"Koga what are you doing here?" asked a red troll demon, he was tall at least 12 feet, with long white hair and two foot long horns on his head,

"I came to make sure you didn't eat any of the humans," the troll's toothy grin scowled

"I was not going to eat them," spat the troll

"Yea right," retorted Koga

"Annoying wolf," spat the troll,

"Could be worse, he could be Kagome Higurashi," laughed another similar looking blue troll,

"Yea but she's dead, the boss said so," remarked the red troll, Koga narrowed his eyes scuffing a laugh

"You meen the angel exterminator," Koga asked in an arrogant tone, the three troll's a red, blue, and grey looked at him

"So, what of it?" the grey troll asked, Koga just laughed

"What's so funny wolf?" asked Blue

"You three believe Kagome is dead," Koga laughed hard slapping his leg, "I've known Kagome for 900 years she has been influential in the defeat, of Naraku, Hyoga, Kaguya, and Sounga you don't stand a chance." Koga said proudly even after 900 hundred years he still held a torch for Kagome

"Feh you forget she's dead," said Red

"Not for long, Kagome can bring people back from the dead you stupid troll; if she did die she's not staying dead." Said Koga with a half smile, the Troll's swallowed hard tightening their grip on their weapons and raising their guard, Koga smiled arrogantly,

Kagome walked threw the empty cold halls so deathly quite you could hear a mouse eating, Kagome entered the south west hall leading to the building the other kids were kept, Kagome looked down the hall, the only light from dying torches barely lit the hall, a large doorway led into the large room it was well lit with four tables in the center of the room under a large sky light, a figure in long hooded blood red robes was preparing a potion, Kagome unsheathed her sword and stealthily ran down the darkened hall she hid crouched down in the corner of the doorway watching the clocked figure,

"Where is that damned demon with the last child," said the figure frustrated, "Without him I can not compete the ceremony, if the ceremony is not complete by midnight it will be another 500 years before it can be preformed again," Kagome narrowed her eyes praying Harry listened to her and stayed hidden, she quietly took off her coat and placed her bow and arrows against the wall, Kagome stood up in the center of the hallway, raised her sword and ran toward the clocked figure, he heard Kagome's approach and blocked her sword with his the two fighters were locked in a power struggle both unwilling to give up demanding the defeat of the opponent, Kagome looked past her opponent and seen a gold amulet with a large sapphire stone in the center giving off a demonic aura

'That must be a source of the freezing cold and the barrier,' thought Kagome, she kicked back the clocked figure and threw her sword directly into the center of the amulet cracking it, the moment it was cracked the cold dissipated and the torches relit, Kagome barley had time to react before her opponent attacked her but she blocked with her sheath, his hood was off it wasn't Meldrick some lackey moth demon, he had long red and black hair with pale grey skin a soldiers uniform from Feudal Japan with two red feelers on his head

"Get out of here now," Kagome called to the kids

"But…" Protect Hermione

"Go you can't help me," the three kids ran down the warmer and better lit hall leaving Kagome and her opponent alone.

"You Wench," he spat

"Who are you?" Kagome asked kicking him back again

"I am Hiroshima the son of the great moth demon Bishamon, you will fall before me." He said arrogantly, Kagome only rolled her eyes

"Well I can be sure I've never heard of you or your father," Hiroshima went red faced and very angry

"Who dares to insult the great Hiroshima?" Kagome sweatdropped

"Oh brother," commented Kagome with a look to match, "The last thing I need is an arrogant demon," Kagome lowered her sword and placed her hand on her hips waiting for the demon to start the fight she knew he going to start preaching

"I Hiroshima have destroyed mighty kingdoms, and brought massive armies to their knees, the mightiest demon has fallen before me, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha," Hiroshima bragged, his head was held high and his hand high above his head as he laughed arrogantly, Hiroshima looked over to Kagome sweatdropped and fell over with his arms and legs twitching in the air, Kagome was calmly sipping a cup of tea waiting for him to finish

"Don't ignore me!" shouted Hiroshima very angry

"Huh were you talking to me?" Kagome asked uninterested, flames enveloped Hiroshima much like Sango when Miroku would flirt with other women

"You shall pay for this insult," he lunged at Kagome furious, Kagome jumped out of the way as Hiroshima's sword swiped at her, on her descent Kagome held her sword above her head swiping at him, he moved just in time Kagome smashed the bricks under her, she lunged out of the gathering dust Hiroshima was taken by surprise an barely managed to block her attack

"You are quite the fighter, what is your name so I may place it on your tombstone." Said Hiroshima

"I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes I have heard of you lesser demons fear to speak your name thinking it will bring your wrath upon them, I however am not so foolish, I can never defeat you with steel but power is another matter." Hiroshima sheathed his sword, and began to pulse his body melted and grew into a giant moth both body with a human like head.

"You will never defeat me now." Said the warped voice of Hiroshima, he opened his mouth and a giant pink ball formed and blasted toward Kagome in a large beam, Kagome didn't have time to react she was blown back threw the wall behind her and into the ground, she hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop six feet from where she originally hit, Kagome slowly got up sitting on one knee using her sword to hold her up, Hiroshima's power was immense she didn't know how she would defeat him with out InuYasha, Kagome closed her eyes her strength draining, she could hear the flapping of Hiroshima's wings as he approached her. 'Hiroshima is so strong I under estimated him, thank god I got here in time or there would be a massacre when Meldrick arrived. But there still might be, I don't know if I can defeat him alone, that bastard Meldrick killed me with a cursed arrow and InuYasha followed Meldrick to avenge me he didn't think I could purify the arrow and come back, I'm in this alone.' Thought Kagome darkly her body wouldn't move it refused. Then the voice of her father echoed in Kagome's mind

"_Don't give up Kagome; remember who you are and the power lying dormant inside you." _

"Father I don't know how to use it,"

"_Yes you do, use your desire to save your friends. Think about what will happen to them if you fall, they will die their souls ripped from there bodies to give this monster more power, think of them and awaken the power of your ancestors…" Kagome father drifted away into the darkness, listening to the advice of her father, Kagome began to imagine the faces of her friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and even Professor Lupin then started to imagine what would happen to them, their souls ripped from there bodies, falling lifeless food for the wolves. And then Kagome could feel a small surge of power deep inside her, it was small easy to miss but then it began to grow stronger and stronger until Kagome could feel the power all threw her body and soul. _

Kagome's eyes shot open ice blue and pure cat like, Hiroshima gasped that Kagome still have any energy to fight, she began to pulse, her hair started flouting, and suddenly she was overtaken by a thick cloud of blue mist it twisted and spun shaping like a V with an ice blue orb at the bottom. The orb shot up bragging along the mist it veered from right to left and back then slamming to the ground. A giant white paw stepped out of the mist, and a large head pushed its way out, the mist dissipated a large lion stood two stories high. With pure white fur covering pure white scales and curly white hair on each paw ankle, a thicker long white lion's tail but instead of a tuff of hair at the end was a dragon's caudal spade. Her eyes where pure ice blue with jade green slits, round ears with tuffs of pointing hair. She roared loudly like Kirara but it wasn't a normal roar it was mixed with a dragon's roar as a stormed brewed, Hiroshima starred in shock at the newly transformed Kagome

"Impossible a half breed doesn't have a true demonic form," said Hiroshima in amazement, Kagome roared again then charged at Hiroshima, he flew high into the air as Kagome snapped at him, she looked up at him and growled as he smugly smiled, she jumped into the air flying with blue swirling clouds on her paws and tip of her tail, Hiroshima's began to panic he blasted another beam which she easily dodged, Kagome opened her mouth wide as a large blue orb formed, she shot the orb at Hiroshima he tried to dodge but the orb hit his wing freezing it solid, he fell crashing to the ground, Kagome roared as lighting struck, Kagome released another orb hitting Hiroshima dead on, in a blast of blue light Hiroshima was disintegrated, Kagome flowed above the school as the storm clouds dissipated and the moons light shun upon Kagome giving her an almost heavenly glow, Kagome flew off over the forest in hopes of finding InuYasha.

End Chapter

I know I shouldn't have ended it here but it just seemed perfect spot. And. What do you think?


	10. Chapter X

Sorry all, I spaced on Kirara, Koga, and Lupin, but I was writing that part at 3am so understandable, I hope I've fixed all your questions.

Demons in the Darkness by Irate Prophet 

Chapter X 

Kagome flew threw the air amongst the clouds, for the first time in her entire life she felt free truly free, not constricted by human forms, Kagome stopped unwillingly but something bothered her, what happened to the other demons in the school she looked back at the school she had traveled so far that the school looked the size of an acorn.

'Ok I'll go back get rid of if any demons still there then look for InuYasha,' Kagome turned around moved her legs to run to pick up speed, occasionally Kagome would run again to picking up altitude and speed she landed on the school grounds still quite, there were no foot prints from demons if they had left, Kagome walked around the school and somehow managed to change back to normal, she wondered what she was going to do about students she couldn't go blasting in there someone would get hurt her best bet was to sneak back inside and take the more covert route, Kagome easy found a door leading inside even though the cold spell was lifted it was still chilly the cold air nipped at Kagome's lungs her breath clearly visible, she slowly approached a corner and looked around the werewolf was still guarding the entrance to the main hall. Kagome knew the moment she showed her face that wolf would attack she couldn't running their to save the kid with him at her heels it just wouldn't work right something would get screwed up, Kagome ducked back and leaned on the wall thinking of how to deal with Lupin she didn't want to kill him, Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard the unforgettable growl of a werewolf, she barely had enough time to jump out of the way as he leaped at her, in mid air Kagome twisted around she knew there was no other choice, the second she landed she stretched an arrow in her bow. The wolf sliding down the brick hall his side to Kagome, she took this opportunity and fired her arrow it hit dead on in Lupin's side he yelped in pain and fell over consumed by a pink light. Kagome lowed her bow she took off her coat and covered the glowing animal, she peered around the main hall entrance the student were huddled against a wall trying to keep warm, Koga was boasting to a red Troll Demon, the demon grew frustrated with Koga and hit him with his club and into a wall the red troll turned to the child nearest to him, and picked her up a small little think a first year for sure with scraggly brown hair, wearing Gryffindor colours.

"Oh great," grumbled Kagome she stretched na arrow and stepped out aiming at the toll no one had noticed her until she shot her arrow, as the pink beam of light hit the troll he screamed in pain then disintegrated into blue sparkles, the other trolls looked at her and roared charging, Kagome took out two arrows slanting her bow to the side she shot the arrows they hit the trolls simultaneously, and with screams of pain they too joined their comrade. Kagome looked around the hall a bit confused she kept looking behind her looking for something but nothing came charging, she gave a perplexing look and a disappointed sigh,

"This is all they send to take over an entire school that I'm protecting, I'm insulted." Kagome grumbled as she helped Koga up

"Well they thought you were dead." He commented

"That is no excuse for lack of security, here I am preparing for a big battle and all I get is a moth, three trolls, and a werewolf." Kagome grumbled more

"How did you end up getting into a fight with these Troll all you had to do was make sure they didn't eat anyone." Asked Kagome, Koga scratched the back of his head thinking Kagome narrowed his eyes

"You started bragging didn't you? Going on about something and they clued in you were helping me, Troll's are some of the stupidest creatures on the planet how big was you clue?" Kagome demanded

"I promised Kagome I'd watch you stupid troll's." quoted Dumbledore, Kagome shot daggers at Koga who smiled innocently

"You are hopeless," Kagome walked off angrily

"Thanks a lot human," snarled Koga, "Kagome wait up," called Koga running after Kagome,

"Koga I'm going to look for InuYasha,"

"Why go look for that mutt, if he had done a proper job of protecting you this never would have happened," Koga preached,

"Koga, I need you to stay here and make sure the demons don't come back, can you do that for me?" Koga sighed

"Fine, I'll protect these humans for you, but I'm not stay in this school, I'll be in the area," Koga crossed his arms and held his nose up like some spoiled child, Kagome groaned frustrated

"Fine, just stay near," Kagome left Koga standing in the empty hall to resume her search for InuYasha she hoped Kirara was with him,

"Be careful Kagome," Koga whispered as he watched her vanished into the darkness, Kagome ran into Harry before she left the ground she told him to go inside and help his friends he thanked her and ran inside, she also told him Koga was going to hang around to keep the demons away while she was gone, he was so concerned with his friends he never asked where she was going. Kagome found the cave easily she followed InuYasha's stale scent she couldn't smell any trace of blood so she knew InuYasha and Kirara had gotten out of the cave safely, Kagome ran threw the wood hoping she wouldn't lose the scent she had no idea how far she traveled into the Forrest and she didn't care she would travel to the ends of the earth if she had to0, Kagome stopped at a small waterfall it couldn't have more then four stories high, beautiful crystal clear water flowed down the clam stream she drank the delicious water greedily, Kagome stopped as she was about to take another drink she starred at her reflection in the pooled water in her hands, she let the water fall back into the river and gazed into the night's sky,

"I swear to you InuYasha, and Kirara I will find you no matter how long it takes." Suddenly the air grew electrified, every bird stopped singing, Kagome raised her guard looking for an enemy but no one was around, when all of a sudden a dark green vortex opened six feet from Kagome, it was two meters high and one meter wide, Kagome unsheathed her sword and Sesshomaru walked out not looking a day older then when she last saw him in the feudal era, Kagome looked at him puzzled it has been 900 years even Sesshomaru had to have aged, Kagome lowered her sword but had it ready encase he pulled a fast one.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru glared at her in his normal clam and collected manner, he grabbed the handle of his sword Kagome pensioned herself for an attack but Sesshomaru pulled out the still sheathed sword and threw it to Kagome, she caught it easily with her free hand the sword shook and shimmered a blue light inside the sheath.

"The Tenseiga?" questioned Kagome

"I have no need for such a useless sword, someone might as well put it too some use," Sesshomaru turned to leave threw the vortex again

"Thank you Sesshomaru," said Kagome,

"There is no need to thank me; I was merely repaying a debt I had no intention of helping you, Daughter of Dragon," Sesshomaru disappeared threw the vortex again and Kagome smiled as the vortex shrunk and vanished,

"Whatever your reasons were for helping me Sesshomaru thank you." Said Kagome starring where the vortex once stood,

'Wait he called me daughter of dragon, how could Sesshomaru know about my father and what debt is he talking about,' Kagome continued on her way still puzzled by Sesshomaru

'Where would Sesshomaru get the idea to give me the Tenseiga, or no where I was?' wondered Kagome, as Kagome racked her brain of the confusion caused she suddenly found herself in the dark starry water of the bone eaters well,

"AAA, HOW DID I GET HERE?" asked Kagome in a panic, Kagome calmed herself down and crossed her arms frustrated

"This is just great I try and find InuYasha and I get dragged into the past again," said Kagome very annoyed, Kagome landed safely on the ground on a open field in the distance she could see a castle that had a remarkable likeness to Hogwarts but it was darker more malevolent, it was made a black bricks it flew blood red flags on its towers, and a small village sat under the dark shadow of the castle, surrounded by a three story high wall around them with a large black gate, the only way Kagome could tell there was a town was the smoke from the houses,

"What am I doing here?" Kagome asked to no one,

"You have been called to fix the time line," said the voice of her father, Kagome looked around her, the transparent form of her father materialized behind her,

"What do you meen I've been called?" asked the puzzled Kagome,

"Someone has traveled threw time, and is changing the past if he is allowed to do this the future will be a dark and bleak image of its former self only you can change the out come of this time, and save the millions of lives that will be destroyed by the new past," said the fading image of Sui-Riu, he vanished completely before Kagome could ask him anymore questions, Kagome started to walk toward the castle if there was a terrible evil kicking around the area someone in there would know, as Kagome drew closer she could make out a small party going into the castle, there was about five or six people walking in a strait line , with four others guarding them and a really fat one infront, the longer Kagome watched them she started to notice that the people walking in a line weren't people but demons chained together,

'This isn't right, those demons should be able to cut threw those humans like butter but there not, maybe I've found that terrible evil already." Thought Kagome, she changed into her human form, then walked inside the gates, the village was poor any honest man couldn't make any money here it was filled with crooked shop keepers, and murderess inn keepers the entire town was a cesspool of evil, every shop Kagome passed some nasty keeper that made Kagome's skin crawl would approach her trying to sell something, she followed the chained demons to the end of the town right next door to the castle there were three rows of wooden cages packed with demons of all shapes and sizes,

'I don't get why don't the demons attack?' she walked threw the first row all the cages were filled with twenty or more demons each wore an odd brass wrist band with two stone one red the other green, on each band the green stone was glowing, at the end of the second row Kagome saw something that made her heart sink to her stomach and run like a race horse at the same time, Kagome moved closer to make sure her eyes were lying to her.

"InuYasha…" she whispered, two dog ears twitched as she spoke the name he looked up it was InuYasha he was dirty, and thin but it was him and Kirara was sitting next to him in her larger form,

"Kagome," he said in astonishment he ran to the wooden bars grabbed her hands in his

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I think that's my line, InuYasha," commented Kagome

"I thought you were dead," he whispered trying not to let the slave trader knew he was talking to her,

"I purified the arrow, and came back the school was taken by demons I destroyed them then came looking for you, what about you?"

"I was following the man that killed you, when I got transported here I don't know what happened to that bastard Meldrick," Spat InuYasha with venom in his voice, "I avoided the slavers until two days ago when the caught me on a new moon," Explained InuYasha, but Kagome looked puzzled and angry all in one

"By why don't you break out of here?" She asked, clinching her jaw fisting her hands

"These damned bands stop my powers; I can't use then when this stupid light is glowing, but you should get out of here they might catch you," said InuYasha looked around worried

"I'm not leaving you here like this I'm getting you out of here," said Kagome the fires of determination burning bright in her eyes

"But you'll get caught,"

"I don't care I wont leave you? Don't worry I'm going to fix this,"

"Kagome if they catch you, you'll be a slave, I won't let that happen,"

"InuYasha that's my risk to take remember I'm a Tenshi the bands might not work on me, I think that's why I was pulled here, someone is trying to change the future by changing the past, but I don't understand what this has too do with it." Said Kagome with an odd hint of curiosity in her voice

"You don't know that for sure Kagome they work on everyone with magic, I'm not going to put you in danger, I'm supposed to go up for auction tomorrow morning I'm not going to risk putting you threw that leave this place and don't look back." InuYasha wanted Kagome to leave he knew his fate, and hated it but he cared more for Kagome then himself she was the first woman to love him as a half demon and not want him to change,

"Don't worry I'll deal with that InuYasha I wont let them sell you I promise." Kagome's eyes grew tearful in all of her life she never imagined this would happen, not this, not InuYasha,

"Kagome you have to get out of here, that fat bastard is coming," Kagome could smell that fat slaver coming as well, she couldn't be scene holding hands with InuYasha it would make a huge mess but she didn't want to let go, so she winked an eye and mouthed good bye and slipped into the next row, Kagome calmed her beating her,

'That was close,' she thought, Kagome continued down the third row but for the first time noticed that there wasn't only demons in this row, witches, elves, centers, people who she assumed were werewolves, and even a unicorn or two, where held in the cages with the same bands on their wrists,

'It's not only demons but every magical creature thought of is being enslaved by this evil but why go threw all this trouble?' as Kagome left she over herd an interesting conversation between two slavers

"I can't wait until the bands can be used on dragons, imagine the money they'll bring in," said one, he was tall with dirty unwashed blond hair, with whiskers all along his chin, and he wore pure black leather

"I know, if you thought these monsters were a money load wait until dragons come in." said another man, shorter, with unwashed black hair and dark green leather, with a scruffy beard, it made Kagome skin crawl just being near them, not far from the cages was a large wooden platform obviously for the auction tomorrow Kagome glared at the platform with daggers in her eyes, she slipped under the platform and cut several of the support beams with her claws, the platform began to creak and give under the pressure, Kagome quickly changed into a large white dog and escaped just as it was collapsing, she trotted back to InuYasha's cage

"Auction cancelled," she said in a deeper voice that fat slaver came by and kicked Kagome in the ribs she jumped to the side yelping, InuYasha growled at the slaver and swiped at his head with his claws, he barely dodged InuYasha's attack he was greasy his bolding hair was flat on his head, he wore a dirty white shirt, with a brown leather vest and pants and with a push on a similar green stone only on a silver band a surge of intense pain was sent into an intense pain threw all the prisoners in every row, he kept pushing the stone greedily his facing growing with more excitement and joy at the more pain his inflicted, InuYasha had fallen to one knee while the others were on both, Kagome snarled and barked at the slaver but he ignored her and kicked her again, pushing the stone harder causing more pain, Kagome got back up and jumped on the slaver biting his hand pushing him to the ground he screamed in pain hitting Kagome with his free hand but she refused to let go, finely after his hand was covered in blood a man ran up and hit Kagome over the head throwing her to the cage walls quietly whining, the slaver picked up the stick and was going to hit Kagome again, but she saw was he was doing and managed to get away before he could do more, InuYasha growled at the man and the slaver,

"When I get my hands on you I'll rip you apart," he snarled

"AWWWWW, what's wrong freak did I hurt your girlfriend, woof, woof, ha, ha, ha," Both men laughed like two drunks in a bar, InuYasha snarled even more, he glared daggered into their backs the first thing he going to do the next time he's out of this cage is kill that slaver, Kagome slipped into ally her ribs were sore she had to get everyone out of here tonight, she changed into her normal form even her tail and walked out people were gasping as they saw her she stood infront of the three rows holding the magical creatures, they all gasped when they saw Kagome, she began to pulse her hair floating lightly the setting sun behind her gave her an magical heavenly glow, she unsheathed her sword it too glissaded in the sun.

"Stupid Demon," remarked the fat slaver, Kagome scowled black clouds formed over head and it snow began to fall,

"I am not a Demon; I am a Hanten my mother an angel and my father a dragon. And I have a bone to pick with you." The slaver swallowed hard Kagome charged, kicking his fat ass out of the way and cutting the wooden bars of the cages everyone ran out trying to escape but the slaver pushed the button causing them all intense pain, Kagome rushed the slaver he let go of the button to shield himself but the attack never came he opened his eyes quivering and his precious band fell away cut threw both stones.

"Run," Kagome said in a dangerous tone, and he ran for his miserable life, and something happened that never happened before, lightning started to crack with no thunder and it's snowing

"Who's next?" Kagome asked edging on anyone who might try and attack, and fifty men, armed to the teeth ran out of the castle,

"Their human," said Kagome, she didn't want to kill these humans there was already enough demon blood on her sword she didn't want to add to it. She sheathed her sword and formed orbs in her hands throwing them at the humans growing as they descending each took ten humans inside the orbs holding them prisoner, try as the might they couldn't break the orb, dozens of arrows flew at Kagome she jumped high into the air out of the way throwing two more orbs. Then the leader came out and the soldiers stopped attacking, Kagome looked at him curiously that's when she realized it he wasn't human he was a demon, he jumped from his balcony and stood infront of Kagome, he was tall was long black hair tied in a high ponytail, with black eyes darker then any human, he wore Japanese samurai armour.

"You're not human, you're a demon." He only laughed a rich deep laugh almost spine tingling, everyone from demon to human eyes went wide

"Smart, half breed," he said in a deep voice

"I may be a half breed but could see threw your scheme." Spat Kagome,

"True, I am Lord Kazuo, ruler of these lands."

"Kagome Higurashi, Demon Exterminator,"

"Well Kagome Higurashi prepare to die." He swiped at Kagome with his claws she jumped out of the way then charged him when she landed he blocked her attack with his own sword, neither could overcome the others strength,

"Let us settle this like true demons, with out the ad of a sword." Kagome agreed and Kazuo changed to a massive two tailed black dog demon, InuYasha ran to her side,

"InuYasha we're going to have to talk after this, I've learned things about myself I didn't know." Kagome closer her eyes and began to pulse InuYasha backed away as she changed into a giant cat, the dog jumped into the air and Kagome followed attacking his side, the dog was pushed to the ground into the wall destroying it, it jumped into the air attacking Kagome biting her neck she yelped in pain yanking herself free, she stared down her opponent, Kazuo charged her but Kagome couldn't dodge in time she was pushed back far into the tree line, Kazuo charged and she unleashed her attack frizzing one tail and his back leg taking this moment of lapse in his attack she attacked biting his side, oozing blood from a soon to be fatal wound bleed out, the large dog body pulsed shirking turning back into his human form, Kagome changed back as well she walked over standing over the dying body of Demon Lord Kazuo.

"Why did you do this?" Kagome asked, the two battled far pasted city and now rested in the tree line Kazuo looked over at the city he smiled coughing up blood,

"We demons should rule this world; in our time human parade around like nothing can hurt them, like they own the world never realizing they are only quests on this world, they rape the world of its resources, everything that's going in world is their own fault diseases, natural disasters, global warming, even an increase in violence; the earth will only put up with it for so long before fighting back. We demons maybe be more violent but any more then humans." In a strange way Kazuo made sense the humans didn't realise what they were doing they thought they own the earth, but that the earth let them stay there

"Why did you try to change history?"

"I wanted the demons to hate the humans to raise up and take over this world and this only way I could have done that was to target them, yes I didn't enslave my own people but you must understand those bands weren't foolproof after the dragons were too be captured they would start to malfunction and all races would rises up and alienate the humans then we demons would rule this world instead of living in a fake world,

"I'm an angel,"

"Yes Kagome, I know who you are it was I who sent the demons after you when you were a child I am the reason you became Kagome Higurashi shortly after your mother was killed, it was also I who sent the praying mantis demon at the Higurashi shrine the demon the killed your family when he came back with out you I killed him, you've spent the last three years searching for something that is already dead." Kazuo gloated,

"Wait Meldrick told me he killed them," Kazuo laughed,

"He didn't he just took the credit, it was my pray mantis demon." Kagome gripped at sword harder she could see anything around Kazuo only him anything else became blurry it was this man that destroyed her life who killed her birth mother and her family who made her hands covered in the blood of demons. Kagome began to pulse her hair was slowly turning black and her eyes black eyeball with red pupils would change back and forth to there normal colour, her white tail started to turn black and Kagome thought

'I could kill him right now and no one would no.'

"_Kagome listen to me, you're angry at him but don't fall please," said the voice of her father inside her head _

"_Fall what do you meen?" she asked _

"_Whenever a Tenshi encounters a painful situation like this where the Tenshi will commit a horrible act like killing an unarmed, or defenceless man they'll become a Fallen Angel, a wicked angel that only thinks and dose evil things if you kill him you will never be the same girl again, and you can't do that if you fall the Shikon Jewel will become tainted and the world will be destroyed please don't fall for his trick." _Kagome looked over Kazuo and sighed

"I won't fall for you trick Kazuo," with a surprised

"No," with his last bit of strength he formed one last attack aimed it at the city and fired he started to cough up blood and died, Kagome looked on in horror and the city irrupted in a wall of flames,

"INUYASHA!" Kagome formed a gigantic orb and threw it at the city the flames suddenly became blue froze solid then crumbled, Kagome ran threw the burned city calling InuYasha's name moving burned timbers it looked like no demon or human survived, Kagome fell to her knees screaming amongst the ashes of once magnificent city, hot tears streaming down her ash covered face, and a single tear landed on the Tenseiga and began to shake, Kagome stopped crying looking at the sword she stood up holding it

"Please Tenseiga help me bring everyone back." Kagome clamed down and a power surged inside her,

"Dragon Twister," the giant tornado twisted over rubble but after it stopped it seemed normal nothing changed it anything change then behind her something started to move a human man pushed himself from the rubble then more Kagome looked around her they were popping up everywhere but where was InuYasha. Kagome looked around she couldn't find him, then she turned around and he came out from the rubble of the castle Kagome smiled and started to cry, she ran over to InuYasha everyone was fascinated by the buildings there burnt with ice on them, as Kagome ran it started to snow she jumped into his arms and kissed him Kagome couldn't stop crying.

"Oh InuYasha I thought I lost you," she sobbed

"Kagome did you bring everyone back?" InuYasha asked look around the city, everyone looked at Kagome wide eyed then started to whisper amongst each other

"Yes, with the help of the Tenseiga I ran into Sesshomaru before I came back in time he gave me the Tenseiga saying repaying the debt, but who cares everything's ok, Kazuo was responsible for everything my mom leaving, my family dying he even killed the demon when it didn't return with me, but he dead now it over there nothing left to fight for everything's done."

"Kagome how did you change into that cat?" asked InuYasha looking at her

"My mother lied to me; she told my father was human when he was dragon, a dragon named Sui-Riu when I dyed I was transported to his world and he told me everything that's how I changed,

"Meldrick didn't kill my family he just took the credit," InuYasha looked away form Kagome darkly

"I killed him and that dark priestess before I was brought here." He admitted darkly

"We have to find your sword InuYasha it's probably in a castle," Kagome and InuYasha walked into the castle everyone watched them with owe a demon as saved their lives the soldiers in the orbs stood aside, the swords were taken to the armoury they tried to melt down InuYasha's but it's barrier wouldn't let it, they left after they got back InuYasha's sword they were both overtaken by the light that brought them there. Kagome and InuYasha returned to Japan after bidding goodbye to everyone she gave Hermione her address and told her she'll be back in the summer she can stay with them Koga returned to who knows where after promising his eternal love to Kagome and enraging InuYasha, but before she left Kagome left she owed an explanation to Professor Lupin. She found him in his class room grading papers,

"So you are leaving us?" he asked looking up

"Yes, I do have a son to look after you know, and besides I think I've earned my retirement." She smiled Kagome gave up the pretences of looking human if they didn't like it wasn't her problem, but the tale was a bit mush so she still kept that hidden,

"An odd thing happened to me the other night even though it was a full moon and I looked directly at it I did not change, why is that?" he asked in her coy I know the answer but I wont you to tell me, Kagome smiled sly smile

"That is the power of the Scared Arrow; it purifies evil so the night I struck you with it broke your cruse." Lupin looked up at her wide eyed with a bewildered smile,

"Good-bye Professor, I'll see you next year." She smiled

"Next year?" Lupin asked

"Dumbledore asked me to come back next year to make sure no demons come looking for an unwanted meal."

"Are you sure they won't come back this year?" he asked

"Unless he's real dense, but if that happens I told Dumbledore to call me, I have to get going, take care enjoy you moon filled nights." Kagome smiled leaving she never wanted thanks from Lupin she figure he was still in shock if he wanted to thank her properly he knew where to find her. Shortly after returning to Japan Kagome, InuYasha, Kirara, and Shippo returned to the feudal age, Kagome gave back Kirara to Sango, Sango and Miroku already had a little girl named Aysa that looked just like Sango with her personality, of course Miroku being Miroku he would look at any woman that passed his way but Sango gave slapped him for it, to remind him who he was married to. _  
_

Harry and Hermione waited for their rides to pick them up, Hermione was surprised Kagome was late she had some errands to run before she and Kagome could go to Japan for the summer, Harry was not eager to spend another summer with the Dursley's a nightmare he had too relive every summer.

"Maybe it won't be so bad this time Harry." Said Hermione trying to comfort her new boyfriend

"Thanks for trying Hermione, but you and I both know that's not going to happen." Said Harry's sad voice, Hermione held Harry's hand and rested her head on his shoulder

"Kagome was right." Said Hermione in a tired voice

"What was Kagome right about?" Harry asked looking down at Hermione

"You do smell musty." Harry didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult

"Is that good or bad?" Harry asked

"Good, I can always find you; all I have to do is follow the musty scent." Harry smiled

"So what is it like to be half angel?" Harry asked playful

"Wonderful, everything is so mush more real, like someone is eating fresh bread and something sweet." Hermione snuggled into Harry shoulder she liked his scent. Harry heard footsteps coming it was Harry's uncle only his uncle.

"Your uncle is here." Hermione moaned annoyed, "Remind me to learn how to freeze him." Harry chuckled; Harry got up and grabbed his suit case

"I don't know what you are doing Harry?" Harry looked at his uncle confused

"You are no longer my problem." Said Vernon sternly

"What?" Said Harry confused and frightened, all kinds of thoughts ran threw Harry's head

"I've given you to some who would want you although I doubt anyone would want you." Suddenly a hand grabbed Harry's shoulder he looked up at a tall dark man, his wrinkled face was stern and uncaring, his dark brown eyes, you felt like he could control you with them suck you into there darkness. Harry noticed a necklace the man wore it held the symbol of Voldemort he tried to call out but the man's hypnotic eyes wouldn't let him.

"Come with me Mr. Potter." He didn't ask he ordered, the man pulled Harry along, Harry looked back at Hermione in panic.

"You can't just give up Harry." Protested Hermione, Vernon looked at Hermione disgusted

"Why not, he is in my custody I have the right to give him up if I wish." Hermione didn't know what to do, she couldn't use magic outside of school and she didn't know her angel powers enough to stop the man and Harry's uncle, but she wasn't going to let her friend be taken off to some orphanage. Hermione pulled out her wand but just as she was going to utter her spell the air grew cold to cold for this time of year.

"Kagome." Said Hermione, Vernon paled when he felt the air grow cold, turning slowly he herd footsteps coming toward them. Stepping out of the mist a train made was Kagome wearing a long a black coat, black pants and royal blue shirt, her snow white hair blew lightly as a light breeze blew past, her ice blue eyes sparkled. The man pulled Harry in the opposite direction of Kagome.

"Where do you think your going?" InuYasha was standing next too a wall cracking his fingers and flashing his fangs.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the man tightening his grip on Harry

"Vernon, Vernon, Vernon." Said Kagome approaching him and shaking her head

"You think you could sell away your nephew and a friend of mine I might add to a demon, and I wouldn't know, the Ministry of Magic might be to busy to notice demons working in the background but I'm not." Kagome slowly walked toward Vernon she could smell the fear in his scent

"I thought I warned you about this, about treating Harry right." Said Kagome "Don't you remember the warning I gave you? Oh Vernon did you forget already?"

"I haven't forgotten." Said Vernon shakily

"But you broke it Vernon, now why did you do that?" asked Kagome she was toying with him she knew what she was going to do but she just wanted to have some fun.

"I thought it would be best for the boy." Said Vernon shacking in his boots

"Don't lie to me Vernon; I hate it when people lie. Tell you what I'll make you a new deal; you give me custody of Young Harry and I'll give you back your little globule of fat, oops I meant son." Kagome held up one of her orbs with a shrunk Dudley inside, Kagome brought out adoption papers.

"My wife would have to sign it too." Said Vernon

"Oh she has, when I picked up sonny boy here." Smiled Kagome

"Fine, just get rid of the boy." Said Vernon signing the papers, Harry couldn't believe what was happening, his Uncle sold him to a demon and he was adopted by Kagome all in the same half hour.

"Harry, Hermione lets go." Said Kagome putting the papers in her coat pocket

"NO!" said the man, "My Master wants this boy and he will get him!" Kagome groaned, the man was picked up by his collar by InuYasha and thrown away from Harry

"You have no say in this human, get out of here before I sharpen my claws on you." Said InuYasha smiling evilly, the man got up and ran away, Vernon left running as well Kagome was surprised he could run so fast

"Well, it all about motivation." Hermione walked up to Kagome with her arms crossed

"Errands huh?" Kagome gave the orb containing Dudley to Vernon as he ran by

"I originally told Vernon to treat Harry as well as his own son."

"Or what Kagome?" asked Hermione,

"He thought InuYasha wanted to eat Dudley can you believe that mix up?" said Kagome sweetly

"Well are you happy now, you've done the good Samaritan thing can we go?" said InuYasha crossing his arms and standing next to Kagome looking away blushing

"I'm very happy InuYasha we helped someone." Said Kagome put her linked her arm with InuYasha's

"Come on lets go home." Kagome and InuYasha walked to the car but turned back Hermione and Harry weren't coming

"Are you two coming or what?" asked InuYasha

"In a minuet." Said Hermione

"Come on InuYasha lets leave them alone, we'll be right out side." They walked away with Kagome asking InuYasha what they wonted to do now that they were retired from the exterminating business.

"Harry are you all right?" asked Hermione, Harry just stared down the hall

"Are you sure this is real, that I'm not dreaming?" asked Harry his eyes in near tears, Hermione gave him a light punch in the arm

"Ouch, what was that for?" Asked Harry annoyed at Hermione hitting him

"Now you know it's real, come on Kagome and InuYasha are waiting." Harry and Hermione spent the summer in Japan and went back in time to the feudal era to meet Kagome and InuYasha's friends and in the fall when Hogwarts was up and running again Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo returned to Hogwarts as on site demon exterminators even though there were never any demon attacks because of their presence there. Kagome and Shippo lived on the third floor which they had to themselves while InuYasha slept in one of the near by trees. Kagome looked out into the half moon night and was finely at peace, the demon that killed her family was destroyed she found her sister and finely was able to relax.

The End, Sorry I've had this chapter for a while but never really ended it and the ending I just wanted to add something stupid and silly hence sell to demon idea, and I haven't opened it about a month so I knew I need to end the story, and I didn't get enough romance in there but I don't care, I've become so very tired of this story it almost became a chore to look at it and that's not a way to write a book when I first started I couldn't stop thinking about it now I never do and I won't lie to you I am writing another book other then demigod but that book is almost done, I truly loved writing this book it was tons of fun and I hope you have fun reading it.


End file.
